


A Different Kind of Education

by illfoandillfie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom!Roger, F/M, Free Use, Gags, Kink, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, NIpple stimulation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pet Play, Professor x Student, Protected Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Slow Burn, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, female receiving, male receiving, nipple sucking, professor!roger, role play, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: After being broken up with for not being kinky enough, Reader seeks out her professor to give her some private tutoring so she can win her boyfriend back.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. V Is For Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh it’s finally here. This professor Rog idea has been kicking around my head for months now and finally I’m actually doing something about it lmao
> 
> This series is going to be LONG (like in my plan it’s 15 chapters) because I have So Many kinks I want to squeeze into it. Some were chosen by me and some were chosen by everyone who voted in the poll I put up a few weeks ago and i am seriously so excited about what’s coming. Smut scenes are marked out by a line of stars so that if there is a particular kink you'd like to avoid, you can skip over it while still being able to read the rest of the series.
> 
> Also, I know the chapter title doesn’t super make sense since he’s a university bio sciences professor which doesn’t have a lot to do with the alphabet but 🤷 that was the working chapter title and it kind of stuck. Plus, ya’ll know I love chapter titles that have a theme lmao. Anyway, no more stalling. Enjoy the filth and start preparing yourselves for it to get so much filthier.

His office door was open when you got there which didn’t give you much time to hesitate or rethink your decision to ask your Professor for help. He would have seen you approaching or stalling in the doorway and invited you in anyway to query you about your reasons for being there. So, instead, you raised your fist and rapped a pattern on the door frame with your knuckles.  
“Professor Taylor? Can I have a word?”  
“Miss Y/L/N,” he seemed surprised to see you, his eyes widening behind his spectacles, “come in. What can I help you with?”  
You closed the door behind you and took a seat, fidgeting with your fingers as you tried to remember how you’d planned to broach the subject. Professor Taylor – Roger, as you’d been told you could call him – waited patiently.  
“It’s tricky, Professor. Umm, see, well um,”  
“Is this something to do with the coursework? If you’re worried about the last assignment, you don’t need to be. It was really good, what you handed in.”  
“Really?”  
“Mmhmm. I was going to give you all feedback next week but if it’ll help put your mind at ease I can show you the comments I have for you early,”  
You were half a second away from asking to see them when you remembered that wasn’t what you’d come to ask about, “A-actually that’s okay Professor.”  
“Oh? So was it something else you wanted? I know that this Masters course is more work than previous classes you’ve had with me but you seem to be keeping on top of it all. I’m very impressed by what you’ve accomplished so far.”  
“Thank you Professor, but, um, that’s not really what I’m here about,”  
“No?” He leaned forward resting his chin on his hands, “You know, there’s no need to be nervous about talking to me, I’m not going to fail you,” he chuckled as he sat up straight again, clearly trying to lighten the mood though his expression became more serious as he said, “if you’re having trouble with something, or someone, please tell me and I will do what I can to help, whether it’s pointing you in the direction of someone more able to support you or talking to people on your behalf.”  
You nodded, feeling marginally calmer though still nervous, “I was actually hoping for some private tutoring,”  
“Oh? Well if you’d like to put your name down as a tutor I have a form here somewhere, if you fill it out I can pass it on and have your name added to the database,” Roger rifled through a stack of papers on his desk, only stopping when you spoke again.  
“No, not, uh, not tutoring work. I more meant tutoring from you. In an area that this Uni doesn’t provide classes in,”  
“Miss Y/L/N I’m going to have to ask you to explain because I’m not quite sure what you’re after,”  
You took a breath and resisted the urge to speak to the floor, “My boyfriend dumped me last week.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that but I don’t see how-”  
“He dumped me because apparently I’m not kinky enough. I don’t know, he always wanted me to be super obedient in the bedroom but I never really understood it.”  
Roger shifted in his seat, “Miss Y/L/N I don’t think this is app-”  
“I want someone to explain it all to me, teach me how to be what he wants so I can get him back. If I can show him that I can learn, that I can submit in the way he expects, then we won’t have to break up. I love him and I’d do anything to get him back and I’ve been thinking about it and I think you’re the best person to teach me.”  
“I’m not sure I understand why you would come to me with this. I am very sorry to hear you’re dealing with that but it’s not really appropriate for me to be discussing such matters with my student.”  
“Just…” you held your hand up to try and stop him from standing and opening the door for you, “You must realise that you have a, um, a reputation.”  
Roger was taken aback by that, throwing you a confused expression as he settled back into his seat.  
“Surely you’ve heard the rumours about you. About what you like to get up to with women.”  
“I can assure you I haven’t,”  
“Seriously? Everyone talks about it. I mean part of it is probably just because you’ve got that whole DILF thing working for you so like half the students here have crushes on you. But then you throw in the gossip about how you like to tie women up and all the rest of it,”  
Roger closed his eyes as if he couldn’t quite keep up with everything you’d just said, “How- I mean, those rumours have no bearing on- on anything and they aren’t even- what I mean to say is-”  
“Professor, it’s okay. It’s just gossip, nothing serious in it. But if you do like that sort of thing, I could really use your help. I won’t tell anyone, all I want is my boyfriend back,”  
Roger pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “This is insane, what you’re asking is insane.”  
“No it’s not,”  
“Okay, lets, Miss Y/L/N, just for a moment, let’s imagine that, hypothetically, I say yes to this. What then?”  
“Well, I’d expect we’d meet up once or twice a week, you’d teach me the basics of kink, anything you thought I should know. Then in four months’ time I can talk to Dylan and show him what I’ve learnt and he’ll take me back.”  
“Why four months?”  
“Oh, we’re pretty much guaranteed to see each other then. Two of our mutual friends are getting married and we’ll both be at the wedding. So will you do it?”  
“Miss Y/L/N, I don’t know that this is a good idea,”  
“Why not?”  
“Well our ages for one thing,”  
“So what? You’re mature and experienced and that’s what I need. Plus, surely having someone half your age throw herself at you is a bonus.”  
He smiled slightly, “All the same, it’s wrong. I’m your teacher.”  
“Exactly, who better to teach me?”  
“The ethics of this- and the rules of this university. If anyone found out I’d lose my job, you’d lose your place at this school so you wouldn’t get to complete your degree. Not to mention I’m sure you have family and friends who would chop my bollocks off before they ran me out of town.”  
“It’s not like I’m underage, I’m doing a bloody Masters. And no one would find out. We can meet in secret.”  
“It’s still so risky, Ms Y/L/N,”  
“Look, Professor, I wouldn’t tell anyone, you won’t tell anyone. As long as we’re careful about when and where we meet no one will find out. Please, Professor. I need this,” you thought you could see his resolve cracking but decided to give him a final push, “But if you really don’t want to then I’ll find someone else. I’m sure I can meet someone online. Fetlife? That’s a website for this kind of thing, right?”  
“Fine, I’ll do it.” He said suddenly, “But we do it my way. And certainly not on campus.”  
“Okay,”  
“Are you free tonight?”  
“You wanna get right into it?”  
“I want to discuss this further, off campus, to set some ground rules, and I think we’ll both be more comfortable discussing it over dinner.”  
“Dinner? Like a date?”  
“A business deal. Miss Y/L/N, if you can’t take this seriously,”  
“I can, I promise. Dinner where?”  
“Well, public places are out of the question. So you can come over to my house. Be there by Seven and make sure no one knows. Here’s the address,”  
“Thank you Professor,”  
Roger grunted as he scrawled his address on a scrap of paper, holding it out to you, “Go, out of my office before I come to my senses,”  
You nodded and scurried off, taking heart from the bemused tone behind his snippy words. In a matter of a few short months you’d be able to put this breakup behind you and show Dylan just how much he meant to you.

A few minutes before seven o’clock you rang Roger’s door bell, looking around at the long driveway and the tidy garden beds at the front of the house as you waited. He opened the door quickly and hurried you inside glancing around the front yard as if someone were spying on him.  
“I brought wine,” you said, holding the bottle out, “You’ve got a nice place,”  
“You sound surprised,” he said as he took your jacket from you and hung it on a coat rack to the side of the entrance before taking the wine with a gracious nod and examining the label, “Y’know being a university professor doesn’t actually pay too badly.”  
“Yeah but this place is massive,”  
He chucked, “I inherited a little from my Nan and Pop and then there was the album. That was enough to buy this place.”  
“Album?”  
“Oh, I was in a band in my youth, one mildly successful album and a couple of writing credits on the singles set me up nicely. Not nicely enough to retire on but still.” He shrugged as he led you through his sizeable house, up a set of stairs and towards the back balcony, “Plus, this place didn’t seem so big when I was sharing it with my ex-wife and our kids. Uhh, but that’s not what we’re here to discuss. Now, make yourself comfortable out here and I’ll just go check on the food.”  
You nodded, still trying to wrap your head around the sheer number of rooms and hallways you’d passed as well as the fact that your old Biology professor had once been in a band. It was hard considering you’d only ever seen him presenting lectures to an audience of tired and often hungover students but you supposed he did have a kind of magnetism that would have been at home on a stage. Still, you’d have liked to see pictures. 

Roger returned a few moments later with two plates of food, a couple of wine glasses tucked in the crook of his arm. You quickly reached to relieve him of something, before one of the glasses could shatter and put an end to all your plans. Though perhaps a broken glass would have helped break the ice. It wasn’t the most comfortable dinner you ever had. You found it hard to swallow, hard to sit still, torn between wanting to jump right to the main topic and wanting to let Roger bring it up in his own time. The last thing you wanted was to come across as just trying to get a leg over the hottest professor on campus as if for a dare or a joke. Him retracting his agreement was a very close second last. Instead, you gulped down your drink and tried to focus on the reasonably nice meal Roger had prepared for you. Finally, after watching you top up your glass for the third time, he put you out of your misery.  
“Why me?”  
“What?”  
“Why did you approach me with this idea of…tutoring?”  
“Like I said before, the rumours abo-”  
“Okay but there must have been something beyond that. There could have been rumours about any staff member. If the school gossip had said Professor Richardson had a sex dungeon where he tied up women and spanked them, would you have approached him?”  
“So you have heard the rumours,”  
“Of course I have. Answer the question,”  
You stalled by taking another drink, though only a sip that time, “No, I wouldn’t have.”  
“So, why me?”  
“You’re hot?”  
Roger gave you a look you’d seen in the classroom – his _stop fucking around_ look, usually reserved for first years who still treated dissection and cadavers as a joke.  
You shrugged, “You’re one of the best teachers I ever had. You always said we could come to you with any problems we were having and whenever I took you up on that offer to go over the coursework you were encouraging and supportive and knew how to push me in the right direction without giving me all the answers. I guess I felt like I could trust you. Like you’d take me seriously or at least hear me out before shutting the door in my face. And if the rumours happened to be false then you seemed like the sort of person who wouldn’t be offended by them or my proposition.”  
Roger smiled to himself, but it was only for a few brief seconds and then his professional demeanour was back in place, “Alright, well, I’m listening now so why don’t you tell me about this ex and the sort of things he requested of you. And then I’ll decide whether to kick you off my property or not.”  
There was a twinkle in his eye that told you he wasn’t serious about throwing you out, but it didn’t stop you from feeling timid about the conversation, “Umm, okay. His name is Dylan. We were both in your Bachelor bio class, that’s how we met. Or kind of. We were aware of each other but went to different parties and hung out with different people. It wasn’t until last year that we actually met and got chatting and started seeing each other. I thought it was the real thing, like proper love, soulmate stuff. So when he broke up with me it took me completely by surprise. Everything felt perfect with him. Except for the sex.” You paused, feeling a little self-conscious about speaking so frankly about your personal life, and with your professor no less.  
Roger removed his spectacles and wiped them on the bottom of his shirt, “Ms Y/L/N, you’re going to have to be able to _talk_ about sex with me if you actually want this to work.”  
“The sex was fucking great okay? Especially at the start. But the longer we went out the more he pushed for me to be submissive to him. He’d joke around about wanting to fuck me while I was asleep or mostly asleep, and he’d dirty talk by calling me his toy or saying that he owned me or sometimes about pimping me out to his friends. I indulged some of his ideas like when he wanted to be especially rough with me, pushing my head down into the mattress, pulling my hair, slapping me, things like that. And it was fun, but I never enjoyed it the same way he did and whenever he brought up the sleep stuff or if he tried to bend me over while I was cooking dinner I always stopped him. He’d laugh about it and say he was just joking but I guess he meant it more than I thought he did.”  
Roger remained quiet, watching you thoughtfully until he was sure you were finished, “If we did this what limits would you want in place?”  
“None. I want to be the perfect submissive for Dylan, I want to prove I can be whatever he wants.”  
Roger shook his head and put down his glass, “What was it you told Dylan when he suggested using you while you were in the middle of something or if he brought up the sleep stuff?”  
“I just told him no, I wasn’t into it or I was busy.”  
“Then that’s a limit. If you don’t want to do those things, that’s okay. Everyone has limits.”  
“But that’s the point. I need to learn how to be into those things so he’ll have me back. My limits are what made him leave.”  
Roger exhaled heavily though his nose, “Okay then, is there anything you would consider a turn off?”  
“I don’t know,”  
“Well I don’t believe that. I’m sure you have at least some idea of what you like and what you don’t.”  
“Yeah I guess I do but if I’m the submissive one then it doesn’t matter what I want. This is about Dylan and doing what he wants.”  
“Personally, I’m not big into feet stuff – toe sucking, foot jobs, anything like that – it just doesn’t appeal to me, whether I’m acting more dominant or more submissive, and I’ve made sure to tell every one of the women I’ve been with who hinted that they’d be into doing that kind of thing. A lot of women, in my experience at least, don’t like anal or things like knife play or scenes that feel violent or menacing.” He paused, watching your reactions, “From what you’ve just told me, it sounds like Dylan might be into free use and consensual non-consent so if either of those things sound like a turn off to you, you should let me know. Dylan will have limits of what he’s comfortable with and comfortable doing to others, I guarantee it. You need to make your limits known too. It’s all part of being in a D/S relationship and playing with any kind of BDSM type kink. The main rule we follow is safe, sane and consensual, and believe me, I will make sure we follow it during our lessons. So, is there anything you would consider a turn off or anything you wouldn’t want to do, even for Dylan?”  
“Can I think about it and get back to you?”  
“I suppose so. If it helps I can give you an idea of things I could teach you and you can tell me if any of them don’t feel right.”  
“Yeah, I think that would help,”  
“Alright umm, obviously because this is about what Dylan likes we should address consensual non-consent and free use at some point, but they would come later. Somnophilia too. I’d probably start with something easier or more common anyway. Spanking is nearly guaranteed, basic bondage methods – cuffs, ropes, that sort of thing – maybe some more extreme bondage too depending on how much you enjoyed the basic bondage. Ummm, choking, maybe some gags, tease and denial for sure. Any of that sounding too scary or intimidating or just not fun?”  
“They all sound okay I think, although some of them I haven’t heard of before.”  
“It’s a start at least. Of course, I would begin with the smaller kinks and work our way up to the more intense ones, and hopefully by that point we’ll both be more familiar with your limits and what you are interested in taking further.”  
“So, does that mean your agreeing to tutor me?”  
“I can definitely work with this.”  
“You mean it?”  
“Yes. Apparently I do.” He trailed his gaze over you for a moment, “How would you feel if I suggested we move this to the bedroom?”  
Your heart skipped a beat and you hoped your shock hadn’t shown on your face, “You want to start now?”  
“Sort of. What do we do at the beginning of a science experiment?”  
“Measure a control group,”  
“Exactly, you do a control before you mess with variables so you have something to measure them against. In this case, I think we’ll be able to tailor kinks to you better if I have some idea of what you enjoy during sex and what it takes to get you off. Is that okay?”  
“Yeah, of course, yeah. Makes sense.”  
“If you want to wait a couple of days we can,”  
“No, now’s as good a time as any. And the sooner we get into it all the better really.”  
Roger chuckled and stood, holding out his hand to help you out of your seat, “You’ve always been an enthusiastic student.”

Leaving your plates and glasses on the balcony table, Roger led you towards his bedroom. You wished you’d had a little more to drink, just to dull the sudden wave of nerves that had risen up. You were about to fuck a professor. Professor Taylor. It was a bizarre scenario you’d got yourself into and in an effort to distract yourself a little and calm down, you focused on his bedroom wall as he busied about closing curtains, eyes trained on a framed watercolour of a lake under some cherry blossom trees.  
“You like it?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah, it’s pretty,”  
“I got that while I was in Japan a few years ago.”  
You nodded, not sure what to say next.  
“Are you okay?”  
You turned and found Roger much closer than he had been a moment before.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Yes, sorry, just a bit nervous I guess. Feels kind of odd now that I’m actually here. If I’m being honest, I didn’t really expect you to agree to this.”  
“I did tell you your idea was insane. But that’s okay,” he slowly reached forward, his hand settling on your hip and gently tugging, encouraging you to step in closer, “It’s kind of weird for me too. So, we’ll go slow. And if you want to stop at any time we can.”  
You nodded, eyes glued to Roger, and let your tongue wet your lips.  
His eyes followed the movement, “Does that mean you want to kiss me?” There was a playfulness to his voice, teasing almost, and you found yourself relaxing and agreeing that you did. And for the first time you realised just what it meant for those rumours to be true.  
“So then kiss me.”

******

A kiss you could do. Pushing aside the realisation that this was your first kiss since Dylan left, you leaned in and pressed your lips to Roger’s, though you pulled away quickly.  
Roger didn’t say anything, just waited, lips lightly parted. Your heart was racing with excitement and uncertainty, but you wanted more. He welcomed your lips the second time they met his, his hand gripping your hip harder now that he was certain you were going to stay. It was almost needy the way he kissed back, something you’d not have expected from your Professor. His nose bumped yours and yet he didn’t seem to care, leaning further into you, his tongue tickling your lip seconds before you felt it slide against your own tongue. Familiar but entirely different from the kisses you were used to. His hands didn’t move like Dylan’s did, not grabbing but gently squeezing, reassuringly firm. His leg was suddenly between yours and you took a step back in surprise. Roger followed so you took another and another until you felt the edge of the bed behind you. Dylan and your nerves almost entirely forgotten, you reached for Roger’s belt. He let you unbuckle it and pull it loose before he grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head, kissing you between looks heavy with desire.  
He broke away for a moment and toed off his shoes, bending to take his socks off too, “So, is there anything you particularly like, any positions?”  
You copied his movements, kicking your own shoes just under the bed, “Not really. I can work with whatever.”  
“Stop trying to please me and tell me what you like Ms Y/L/N,” he said, reaching for your hips again so he could push your jeans down.  
“I mean I guess I like being on top, riding, whatever you want to call it.,” you quickly unhooked your bra and let it drop to the floor, “But Dylan tended to like me under him.”  
“New rule,” Roger said, kicking his own pants off his ankle as you tugged his shirt from his shoulders, “No talking about your ex when we’re this close to being naked. Okay?”  
“Yeah, sorry, good rule.”  
“Y’know I could have taken your bra off too,”  
“Faster this way,”  
“I’ll let you have it this time. But next time I unwrap you myself.”  
You shivered at the implications of the statement as Roger resumed the kiss and pressed you backwards onto the mattress, quickly climbing on top of you, his hands braced on each side of your head as he leaned down to kiss you once more, hungrily.

He didn’t stay there long though. A few seconds later he’d shimmied down your body, creating a trail of kiss warmed skin, until his face was positioned directly above your breasts. You raised your head and watched enraptured as he his eyes met yours, the hint of a mischievous grin lighting up his face, and then he lowered his lips to the top of your left breast. You let your head drop back to the bed and ached your back a little, pushing your chest towards him.  
“Yeah, you like that?” he asked, voice rougher than you’d ever heard it before, “what if I do this?” slowly he let his teeth sink into you, just for a second. It was enough to pull a small hum of appreciation from you so he repeated the action on your right breast.  
“Feels good?”  
“Yeah,” you breathed out, softly.  
“Yeah?” he asked, pushing himself up so he was straddling your waist, “What about this?”  
You felt his warm breath surround your nipple before you felt his tongue lap against it or his lips enclose it, letting your eyes slip shut as you drew your lip between your teeth. He seemed to appreciate the response and made sure to repeat the action a few times against each nipple, sucking on one as his gently flicked the other with his thumb. You tingled at the sensation of his warm saliva cooling and gently squeezed your legs together.  
“Don’t be shy,” he said, sitting up again and laying a hand over each of your breasts, “I can tell you enjoy it when I play with your tits,”  
You pulled in a shaky breath as he squeezed your breasts, “Mmhmm, yeah,”  
“Do you want some more?”  
“Yes, Professor,”  
He made a short clicking sound with his tongue, “I think we’re past Professor by now, you can call me Roger. And you can tell me what you want,”  
“I want more,”  
“More what?”  
You hummed again at the feeling of him massaging your boobs.  
“More what? Should I keep sucking on your perky fucking tits? Jesus they’re so fucking soft,” he cleared his throat and shook his head a little, “Or, should I give some other part a bit of attention? Your pussy’s probably feeling a bit left out, huh?”  
You’d expected him to boss you around, make demands, and you’d expected a bit of dirty talk (the kind where he’d tell you how sexy you looked or that he couldn’t wait to fuck you). But the reality surpassed everything you’d considered likely. You certainly hadn’t expected to get wet just from his tone and his words. And you definitely hadn’t expected to be doing what he asked, agreeing with everything he said. But that’s exactly what was happening, and it felt good.  
“Please touch my pussy.”  
“It would be my pleasure,” he smiled softly as he climbed off of your waist and pulled your underwear down, “and yours.”

The change of position gave you a moment to catch your breath but also to take in Roger’s appearance properly. You had to admit you liked what you saw. Of course, you already knew he was attractive. More than once you’d found yourself distracted in class, mind on what a cute bum he had or how shapely his hands were or else on his fluffy hair, light blonde but with streaks of grey blended throughout. He was the epitome of the hot teacher really, especially with his gravelly voice and the youthful sparkle of his eyes, magnified by his usual pair of glasses. What you hadn’t seen before, and what you were revelling in now, was his naked torso. There were muscles in his arms, not Hollywood style bulging biceps and you’d certainly never have noticed them under the sleeves of his work shirts, but they were revealed as he shifted his position and you had the sudden urge to reach out and squeeze them. A light fuzz of hair covered his chest, though it was so light it was barely visible, and a marginally thicker thatch of it trailed down into his underwear. And in between was his stomach, the years of fatherhood evidenced by how it softly protruded out over the hem of his underwear. Once, a few years ago, someone had found a photo of Professor Taylor taken in the 90s when he was twenty-something and, thanks to the university meme facebook page and a few students with near influencer levels of followers, just about the whole school had seen it and had wet dreams about it. He’d been stick thin then, eyes ringed by dark grungy eyeliner, long messy hair falling about his face, and his plaid shirt unbuttoned. The Roger settling beside you now was miles away from that boy but you liked his current look, from his shorter hair to his rounder body, though he seemed to have the same skinny legs.  
“What are you thinking about?” he asked as he propped himself up on his elbow to look you over.  
“This is…better than I thought it would be,”  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence,”  
“No, that’s not what I meant. I don’t know, I just...I could never picture it before, actually being with you. But you’ve made it feel easy and, well not normal, but y’know, not too strange either.”  
“So you’ve been liking it so far?”  
“Mmhmm, it’s felt really good,”  
“Good, that’s what I want to hear. But,” your breath hitched as you felt his fingers stroke between your legs, “experiments not done yet.” He watched his hand as it moved, his fingers sliding between your lips, spreading the wetness that had begun to pool with his earlier attentions. Each shift of his fingers pulled soft sighs and small _ohs_ from you as the pleasure began to slowly build and you pulled him down into another kiss, wanting to feel him closer. He eased the first finger into you gradually, whispering questions about how it felt and if you were ready for more. You’d have expected his constant quizzing to be annoying but he peppered them between comments about making you feel good and dirty talk about getting you ready for his cock as he pulled your hand over to his crotch to give him some small relief. And somehow everything just seemed to turn you on more, his obvious desire to make sure you were comfortable included. You barely registered when he added the second finger, pumping both into you rhythmically as he delicately sucked at your pulse point, though you knew the third was coming, a response to your pleas for more. You’d meant his dick really, ready to move things along but he’d been adamant about making sure you were properly stretched out, not relenting until he’d fit four fingers inside you.  
“Fo-four?” you whimpered as he pressed the last one into you, “Three not enough?”  
“Just to be on the safe side. My cock is about average length but its girthy,”  
“I – oh Roger – It feels huge to me,”  
“Please, I’m 46, I know it’s not the biggest thing in the world. But I also know it doesn’t need to be to fuck you so right.”  
You weren’t sure how to reply though he didn’t give you many options, jerking his fingers inside you and making you moan.  
“I know there are nerves involved which can impact how wet you get and I don’t want to do anything that would cause you pain or discomfort, so I’m going to finger you until I’m ready to stop. You can beg all you want but I won’t fuck you until I decide you can handle it.”  
Even that was hot though you weren’t exactly sure why, but whatever it was you found yourself nodding in agreement, staring at him through eyes half lidded with pleasure.

When Roger was satisfied that you were ready for more than his fingers, he pulled them from you and got to his knees, shuffling around to rummage through his bedside cabinet. A moment later you realised why as he kicked off his underwear and tore open a condom.  
You watched as he rolled it down his shaft, noting he’d described himself quite accurately.  
“Sorry,” he said as he caught your eye, “did you want to do that?”  
“No, that’s okay,” you chuckled, “just that Dylan never liked to wear them,”  
“Hey, we have a rule remember. And this is the first time I’m fucking one of my students, I’m not doing it raw, are you kidding?”  
“Sorry. And yeah, you’re probably right to use one.”  
“Hey, this is just the control remember. Condoms are a variable we can change later.”  
You laughed at that and nodded as Roger squirted some lube into his palm and began stroking himself, letting out small groans at the contact.  
“Are you going to fuck me yet or is there something else I have to wait for?”  
“Careful Ms Y/L/N, you know I don’t tolerate that kind of attitude.” He smiled as he crawled over you again, catching your lips quickly before he sat back on his heels and pushed your legs wide. With a final look, as if to give you a chance to end things before they went any further, he lined himself up and pressed himself into you. You gasped as he filled you easily, bottoming out.  
“God you feel good,” he panted, “are you okay? Can I move?”  
“Yeah,” you nodded, “please move.”  
He breathed out a small sigh as he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward again, finding a rhythm. As he got more comfortable in the moment, Roger leaned over you again, pushing his face between your breasts and laving your skin with his tongue. He rediscovered the spots he’d found earlier, humming around your nipples and squeezing your boobs as he thrust into you.  
“Feel good?”  
“Yeah,”  
“You close yet?”  
“Not really.”  
“That’s alright,” he said softly as he readjusted his position, sitting back and lifting your legs over his shoulders. You felt the angle change as he fucked into you harder than before, his pace a little faster, “Play with your tits for me.”  
You didn’t hesitate to do as he asked, panting in sync with his thrusts as he dropped his fingers to your clit, rubbing in tight circles, forcing more moans and whines from your throat.  
“That’s right, tell me how good it is to be spread out under your professor, full of my hard cock. Christ you’re so fucking tight. Why didn’t I fuck you sooner?”.”  
You let your moans pick up a little as he ploughed into you, willing yourself to reach your climax.  
“Yeah? You like that. Are you close now?”  
“Uh-”  
“So no.”  
“Sorry, i-it just takes a while usually. I could f-fake it if you wa-nt to stop.”  
“No!” his voice sounded strained as he stilled inside you, “This is about getting you off and I will keep fucking you even if it takes all night for you to cum. I just need to readjust again.”  
Your laugh became a small whine as he pulled out of you and rolled you over so you were on top of him, “what are you-?”  
“Ride me. You said you like being on top so ride me,”  
You smiled and pressed your lips to his quickly before settling yourself over him and carefully sinking down into place. As you took him as deep as you could you halted a moment to enjoy the sensation of being full again, gently rocking your hips as you braced your hands on Roger’s chest. He held your gaze as he slipped two fingers into his mouth, pulling them out when they were dripping with saliva. He pressed them together with his thumb before bringing the wet digits to your right nipple, massaging it until you arched your back and tilted your head backwards. There was no way to resist any longer and you raised yourself on your knees before sinking back down, grunting as he hit just the right spot.  
“Better?” he grunted.  
“Mhmm,” you managed to get out before a moan, once again lifting and dropping yourself. You settled into the flow of it, the movement of your hips and the way you pulsed around him as you took him harder and faster, feeling the pleasure build and build and build. Until Roger’s voice, cracking with the effort, broke through your concentration.  
“Fuck, I’m close, I’m close. I’m gonna cum,”  
“Okay,” you said, not sure what else you could say, a little disappointed that it was going to be over before you could finish. So much for all night, though you supposed he’d only said that to help you relax and finish faster. At least it was hot watching him unravel beneath you, his grunts and groans loud and shameless, his hips spasming under yours. You waited until he was done, eyes closed and chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to regain control of his breathing, and then lifted yourself to dismount him. Or you would have, except you felt his hands grab you by the hips and press you down again.  
“Your turn,” he said it so earnestly, no hint of the dominant teasing from earlier or any egotistical overconfidence, that you found yourself agreeing immediately, shocked into doing what he was guiding you to. You raised your hips again, let him pull you back down hard and before long you’d found your rhythm again. He let go of your hip, moving the hand to messily rub your clit as you shifted a little, changing the angle by a fraction. It was enough to have you careening towards the edge, even as Roger pulled air through his teeth as the extra stimulation.  
“So close,” you muttered before he could ask, eyes shut, intent on your mission.  
“C’mon, cum on my cock, show me how good it feels,”  
You nodded unthinkingly as he encouraged you, feeling it just out of reach until finally the familiar warmth washed over you, a long moan slipping from between your lips as you swivelled your hips, prolonging the orgasm as long as you could.  
“There you go, good girl.”

******

Roger gasped as you climbed off him and carefully removed his condom to throw it out.  
“I could have done that,”  
“You did enough.”  
He was smiling when you turned back to face him and beckoned you over to join him on the bed once more, pressing a kiss to your jaw and the corner of your mouth before he found your lips again. You sighed against him, lost in the blissful warmth of the moment.  
“I’ll do it. I’ll tutor you,” Roger said after some time, his arm draped over your side, your faces inches from each other.  
“You mean it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Because I’m a hot shag?”  
He let out an exhale of laughter, “Because I would rather you learnt about that kind of stuff from someone like me than some random on the internet who thinks that being dominant means being cruel or causing pain. At least I can make sure you approach things from a healthy angle with your own enjoyment in mind as much as your ex’s.”  
“Thank you. So…when do we start?”  
“Give me a few days to plan out some lessons, put together a curriculum.”  
“Oh, so it’s going to be like proper tutoring then.”  
“You’re the one that came to a teacher about this.”  
“Fair enough.” You would have happily stayed there longer and you later wondered if Roger would have let you had an alarm on his phone not gone off, a reminder to put his bins out for collection in the morning.  
He frowned as he realised the time and glanced at you. The piercing melody had brought the reality of the situation back to both of you.  
“I guess that means I should leave, right?”  
Roger sat up and scooted a little further away from you, “Yes, you probably should.” He paused for a moment, “No one can know about this.”  
“I know, I understand. It’s our secret.”  
He pulled in a breath, “Exactly, our secret. Do you need me to call you a cab?”  
“No, it’s fine, I drove here.”  
“Okay. Well, why don’t we get dressed and I’ll walk you out.”  
“Are you okay with this? If you really don’t want to teach me, I’d understand.”  
“No I want to. More than I should.”  
“That’s okay. No one will know and we’ll do things your way, whatever you think is best.”  
“My way,” he muttered to himself, “Yes. Exactly. Okay. Um, tell you what,” he swung his legs out of the bed and bent forward to retrieve the underwear he’d discarded earlier, pulling them up under cover of the corner of the bed sheet, “I will grab my things and go collect our dishes from dinner. You can stay here and get changed and then when you’re ready to go, come find me in the kitchen, okay Ms Y/L/N?”  
“Sounds great, Professor Taylor.”  
He nodded at you once more before he left, bending to collect his pants and shirt on his way.  
You waited a minute or so, mind racing with the events of the evening and the promise of what would be coming, before you too stood and began to redress.

When you felt sufficiently tidy you stepped out into the hallway and headed in the direction you hoped led to the kitchen. Roger was there, redressed and hardly looking like he’d just got out of bed, leaning against the bench, eyes out of focus. When you arrived though his head jerked around towards your movement.  
“All good?” he asked, “got everything?”  
“Yeah, think so.”  
“Well,” he said, leading you towards the front door, “it was great having you. Over. Having you over. I’m glad we could come to an agreement.”  
“It was great for me too Professor.”  
“I will see you in class on Monday, don’t forget about that reading you’re meant to do.”  
“Got it. Um, can I ask about my next tutoring session, when would that be?”  
“I will talk to you about it after class on Monday if that’s okay.”  
“Absolutely, whatever works for you Professor.”  
He opened the door, standing on his side of the entrance as you stepped outside, “Right, well. Goodnight Ms Y/L/N,”  
“Goodnight Roger,” you said, quickly leaning in to kiss his cheek, “and thank you.”  
He still looked a little stunned as you got into your car, wondering just what you’d got yourself into.


	2. O is for Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first official tutoring session with Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to get into some more explicit dom/sub stuff here! 
> 
> Reader still has a few misconceptions and unhealthy ideas of what it means to be the submissive in a d/s relationship but I promise they will be addressed before too long. I wanted to keep this chapter as something easily accessible to a kink newbie and oral seemed like a good way to do that - something familiar and fairly common but which allows for some exploration of a more dominant Roger. Hopefully you like it! (comments and constructive feedback are always welcome)
> 
> As it was in the last chapter, the actual smut scene is marked out by stars so you can easily skip over it but still enjoy the rest of the story. But, due to the nature of this story, a lot of the non-explicit sections do discuss sex (especially oral sex) and masturbation.

The last few days of the week passed in drips and drops, sometimes moving so slowly you weren’t sure the clocks were working anymore and sometimes so quickly it felt like you’d been put into fast forward. Hours seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye and days dragged on for months. But finally, Monday arrived. You raced to the small lecture hall as quickly as you could and dropped into one of the seats closest to the front. It wasn’t a terribly large class and you watched as the handful of other students that were working towards their master’s degrees strolled into the room and took their places, unpacking laptops and notebooks as you all waited for Professor Taylor to arrive. Each minute that passed made your palms itch, your mind whirring with ideas of Roger being so horrified or embarrassed or regretful of what had happened between you that he was unable to face you and so had left work early. But he was there, walking into the room right on time. He spared you a passing glance as he looked about the room and launched right into talking about the work you were doing. It was a relief to see him there but it didn’t exactly help either. You’d spent most of the time since you’d last seen him thinking about what had happened, how you’d ended up in his bed, and wondering what else he had in store for you. And now, with him standing in front of the class and talking with pure confidence, one hand tucked into his pocket as the other gestured to emphasis what he said, it was still all you could think about. Which, of course, meant you weren’t concentrating on the class at all. Your usually thorough notes amounted to a couple of hastily tapped out lines that wouldn’t make sense to you when you got back home and you mostly found yourself watching the clock ticking away in the corner of your screen, willing the lecture to be over. For his part, Roger seemed completely oblivious to you or the conversation you’d be having soon enough. He taught with his usual fervour, gesticulating with both hands between writing things on the board. 

When the class finally came to an end you planned to pack up slowly, let everyone else get ahead of you so they wouldn’t notice you hanging back to talk to the teacher. But you were spared the necessity of the ruse a second after Roger had dismissed everyone.   
“Ms Y/L/N, can you please stay back, I’d like to have a word.” He said over the noise of laptops being shut and chairs scraping along the floor as everyone left.   
You felt a few eyes on you as you gathered your belongings into a pile and headed towards the front of the room, coming to a stop at the edge of Roger’s desk. He was turned away from you, wiping the whiteboard clean as he waited for the last student to leave, but he turned as soon as he heard the door swing shut behind them.   
“You were distracted today.”  
“Oh, this isn’t about-? Sorry, yeah, I should have paid more attention,”  
“I expect you too, yes. And, frankly, if the tutoring you’ve requested is going to get in the way of your coursework or make it hard for you to focus while I’m teaching then I think we might need to reconsider the arrangement.”  
“No, no, I promise it won’t. Today was just…y’know, cause I wasn’t sure if you were going to be okay with what happened and I’ve spent the last few days wondering what the plan with the tutoring is and it was all just kind of on my mind. But I promise it won’t normally be like that. Once we’re into it and I know what to expect I won’t worry about it as much.”  
He glanced at you over his glasses, “Okay. But if I sense you’re spending more time thinking about the tutoring than your dissertation, I will call an end to it. Understand?”  
“Yes Professor. Was- was that all?”  
“What nights are you free?”  
“Oh, uhh, I can work around most night’s really. Umm, I have classes on Thursday evenings and I do some part time work as a lab assistant with one of the local high schools but that’s during the day a couple of times a week. Why?”  
“So we can set up regular times for tutoring. I have finalised the curriculum, or close enough. I’ve got an idea of what I’d like to teach you, the areas I think you’d benefit from learning about most, but I would like to go through it all with you to make sure it’s all okay, preferably at the beginning of our next session. I don’t have many evening classes and if we kept our meetings to the nights then I should be able to make them even on my late days. But one thing I need to take into consideration are my kids. They live with their mum mostly, she’s nearer to their school so it makes sense. But they do come to mine every so often. I see them most weekends, although maybe less frequently now they’re both teenagers what with all the sleepovers and trips to the movies with their friends and all that. And I usually have dinner with them and their mother at least once a week.”   
“Is that a specific night?”  
“No, no, nothing set in stone. I just thought you should know so we can avoid clashes from happening too often and you’d understand if I had to reschedule one of our lessons. But if there’s anything you regularly have on we can work around that.”  
“No, my nights are usually free. Most of my socialising is done on the weekends anyway.”  
“So it sounds like mid-week would be best for our lessons,”  
“Yeah, probably.”  
“Okay, good. When do you want to start?”  
“Umm, is tonight okay?”  
“Tonight?” he thought about it for a few seconds, “Yes, tonight works,”  
“If a different night would be better…”  
“Tonight is fine. And I’d rather start before our next class anyway, so you can concentrate properly.”  
You smiled sheepishly, “So your place again? Same time as before?”  
“Does 6.30 work for you? There’s a lot I want to cover and we’ll need to eat at some point.”  
“6.30 is perfect.”  
“Excellent, see you then. And don’t forget to catch up on the lecture you zoned out of today. All of the files will be online by the afternoon.”  
“Thanks Professor, I’ll make sure to look at those. See you later.”

By the time the evening rolled around you were jittery with nerves and excitement, curious to know what areas Roger had deemed important to teach you about. You’d spent longer than you should have getting ready – scrubbing yourself clean in the shower, drying your hair, applying your usual makeup. It took twice as long to pack your bag as it usually would since you had to check and recheck if you’d got everything you needed, shaking yourself free of distracting thoughts of being tied up or hit until you bruised. You practically sped all the way to Roger’s place and rang the front doorbell a few minutes earlier than he was expecting you, a new bottle of wine clutched in your other hand. Roger answered the door promptly and, much the same as last time, led you through the house to the balcony seats where wine glasses and cutlery were already laid out.   
“Dinner’s almost ready,” he said offhandedly, opening the wine and pouring each of you a glass.   
You smiled and thanked him as you took the drink and then fell silent, not entirely sure what to say.   
Roger seemed to be suffering under a similar uncertainty, opening his mouth as if to say something and then closing it again before taking a drink.   
You copied his action, gulping down a mouthful, hoping he’d know where to start.   
“Nice wine,” he said, picking up the bottle to examine it.  
“Mmhmm,” you nodded, “I picked it because of the art on the label but it’s actually pretty drinkable.”  
He chuckled and turned the bottle around to better see the artwork, “It is a very attractive label.”  
The silence pressed in on you again and you stared about wildly hoping to find something you could use to spark a conversation.   
“Do you want to see the classroom I set up?” Roger said suddenly, and you gratefully seized the topic.  
“You set up a classroom? Here?”  
“As best I could. C’mon I’ll show you.”  
Once again you followed Roger through his house, both of you still clutching your drinks as you passed a number of closed doors until you reached what was clearly his study. One wall housed his degrees, framed and hung precisely, beside a few drawings that must have been done by his kids when they were little, if the scribbly nature of the colouring was anything to go by. The other walls held framed artwork or windows that looked out over his backyard. There were dents in the carpet where his desk usually sat against the wall, but he’d dragged it out towards the middle of the room along with the chair tucked in under it. In front of the desk was a whiteboard, less than half the size of the one he wrote on during classes, the words _Kink 101_ written in his familiar lettering along the top.   
“So? What do you think?”  
“I think I’m less and less surprised by you being a teacher the more I get to know you. Did you already own that whiteboard, or did you buy it special for this?”  
Roger let out a little huff of laughter and you returned it, feeling more relaxed.   
“Obviously not everything will be done in this room,” he said, taking another sip of his wine, “but my bedroom is right next door so it’s easy enough to transition from theory to prac.”  
“There’s theory now is there?”  
“Of course there is.”  
“Silly me for thinking it was just going to be sex,”  
“I told you we’re doing it my way. And my way includes theory.”  
“I wasn’t complaining,”  
“I should hope not. You haven’t even had your first lesson yet.”  
“So, let’s just start then,” you pulled the chair out and dropped into it, placing your bag on the desk and swivelling towards the board expectantly.  
“After dinner. C’mon, it’ll be done by now and besides, I’m starving. I prefer not to teach on an empty stomach.”  
“Fine, let’s eat then,” you laughed, standing once more and following Roger back towards the kitchen.

  
“So did you go back and look at today’s lecture?” Roger asked as he pulled trays out of the oven and began plating up, glancing over to where you leaned against his fridge.  
“Not yet. But I swear I’m going to tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Good because I think some of what we covered is really going to help with your dissertation, if you go ahead with the topic you submitted.”  
Talk of your assessment and the coursework kept you going through most of dinner, and you fell into an easy back and forth, all the awkwardness of your arrival dissipating. You remained on the balcony for a little while after dinner too, caught up in your discussion. But eventually Roger glanced at his watch and suggested you make a start on the purpose of your visit. He grabbed the half full bottle of wine and his glass and together you went back to the faux classroom he’d created.   
“Did you bring something to take notes on?”  
“Of course. My laptop’s in my bag.” You said, holding out your glass for a top up.  
He complied as he nodded towards your bag, “Grab it out and take a seat, Ms Y/L/N.”   
Once you were settled, computer open in front of you and wine close to hand, Roger turned and opened his own computer, “I thought we should start by going through the curriculum as it currently stands and discuss any changes we might need to make. I’ve created a drive just for us to share things on since I think it’ll be less likely that anyone might accidentally see a word doc than a loose sheet of paper.”  
You opened the link he’d sent you and found a few different files already uploaded as well as a folder with your initial on it, “I get my own folder?”  
“In case I want you to submit homework,” he said with a soft laugh, “or in case you come up with questions outside of our lessons or find articles or anything you’d like to show me. It’s just a bit safer than emailing back and forth.”  
“Makes sense. Which doc are we looking at now?”  
“The one titled Curriculum.” He paused to give you time to open it, “As you can see this first lesson will focus on oral sex, next week will be anal sex and after that we’ll start getting deeper into BDSM and general kink with later weeks covering those topics we deemed necessary in our last session – consensual non-consent, free use, etcetera. Now, I’ve scheduled it so that each topic will be taught over a week but those times are flexible.”  
You nodded, scanning the rest of the page.  
“For instance, I don’t really expect oral sex to take more than tonight’s lesson but some of the later topics that encapsulate multiple kinks under one banner may take two or even three lessons to get through, maybe more. As an example, you’ll see where I’ve got Role Play, I’ve listed a few different sub-categories that we could potentially explore that week and if we were going to do all of them we’d need to meet at least every other day. There is a lot of wiggle room though. I wasn’t sure the exact date of the wedding but I’ve planned for roughly ten weeks of lessons which should give us a bit of room to move. If there are topics you particularly like and want to explore in greater depth or that we agree might be more effective over an extended period we can take extra time on them. And, actually, speaking of periods, this timeframe allows us to take a couple weeks off if you aren’t into period sex or if either one of us falls ill or something like that. Does that make sense?”  
“Mmhmm,” you nodded, eyes glued to your screen. You knew he’d reprimand you if you admitted it but talking about your period with your professor was a little more than you could handle. Instead you scrolled further down onto the second page which seemed to just be a list of kinks, “What are these topics at the bottom for?”  
“Oh, those were some extra things that I didn’t feel fit into any of the categories I’d assigned but I wanted to offer you the chance to explore them anyway. If they aren’t to your taste we can ignore them and if we don’t have time for them then it won’t matter but they’re potential extras we can talk about. Are there any that you’d like to include or definitely rule out?”  
“A couple I don’t think I want to explore. Ummm this one about food – I’ve read too many stories about yeast infections to even think about that. Is electrostimulation what I think it is?”  
“Stimulation with electricity.”  
“Yeah, that’s a no. I don’t think I want to explore cuckolding either or tickling.”  
“Can I say I’m very glad to hear you talking about limits and being certain about what you don’t want.”  
“I’m only ruling them out because I know Dylan wouldn’t want to try them.”  
“But you are ruling them out.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well,” he hit a few keys as he deleted what you’d told him to, “that leaves us a lot to work with.”  
“More than I expected to be honest.”  
“Remember that we can always change things as we go. If you try something and decide it’s not for you we can take out related kinks or cut that week’s topic short.”  
You nodded and closed the document, “So does that mean we can start with today’s lesson?”  
“Not quite yet.” Roger said, looking down at his screen once more, “I have a few questions I want to ask first.”  
“Like what?”  
“How often do you masturbate?”  
“What?”  
“Ms Y/L/N, like I said last week, you have to be able to talk to me about sex and your sexual habits for this to work. You can’t be squeamish or embarrassed at every little thing. So how often do you masturbate?”  
“I don’t know,” you shrugged, trying not to feel too embarrassed, “once or twice a week I guess. Maybe a little more often at high stress times like when assignments are due.”  
“And why would that be?”  
“It helps me get to sleep.”  
“I see,” Roger’s fingers tapped at his keyboard as he noted down your answers, “and how do you usually do it? Do you have any particular masturbation methods that you like?”  
“Mostly I just use a vibrator.”  
He frowned at that and made another note.  
You hurried to justify yourself, “It just works the fastest is all. Quick and reliable.”  
“What sort of vibrator?”  
“What do you mean sort?”  
“Well is it a wand? A bullet? A rabbit? Does it run on batteries or plug into the wall? Is it penetrative or clitoral? G-Spot?”  
“Uhhh I mean I think it’s made for penetration. It has the same sort of shape as a dildo only smooth and with a tapered tip. It runs on batteries but it’s rechargeable.”  
“Do you always use it the same way?”  
“Yeah, mostly.”  
“And that is…?”  
“I just hold it against my clit until I finish,” you shrugged, watching as Roger made more notes, “Is that the right answer?”  
“Ms Y/L/N,” he said kindly, “there is no wrong or right here, I’m just trying to get a feel for your usual habits because it might inform how I teach particular kinks. How much experience do you have with oral?”  
“A fair bit? Dylan liked blowjobs and he liked going down on me.”  
“Do you enjoy it?”  
“Does anyone really enjoy giving head? I don’t hate it, I wouldn’t refuse to do it, it’s fine. But I don’t particularly love it either. Receiving is okay but not my favourite.”  
“Did Dylan used to instruct you at all if you were going down on him?”  
“Not really.”  
“And how was he at giving head? Did you ever achieve orgasm while he was eating you out?”  
“These are very detailed questions Roger.”  
“I’m just trying to cover as much as possible.”  
“Yes I came. Most of the time anyway, a few times we were interrupted and once or twice I faked it. You’re making it sound like Dylan wasn’t good at pleasing me or whatever but I swear he was. I just don’t love oral sex and he could be very persistent, holding my legs open and swearing he wouldn’t stop until I’d cum. So sometimes, if I had other things to do or lost the mood halfway through I’d fake it so he’d wrap it up faster or move on to just fucking me the way I liked.”  
“Ms Y/L/N, I have no ulterior motive here. I’m not trying to discredit Dylan in any way, and I believe you when you say that sex with him was enjoyable. This all just helps me understand where you’re coming from and what I can teach you that might help.”  
“Okay. Are we done with the 20 questions routine though? Can we move on to the actual lesson?”  
“For now, yes,” Roger closed his laptop and shifted it to the corner of the desk, picking up one of the whiteboard markers instead, “So. Oral sex. Let’s start with some basics.”  
You watched as he began to draw some diagrams on the board, “Roger, this is like high school sex ed stuff. I know what the parts of a penis and vagina are. And these classes are meant to be about teaching me kink not basic biology. Honestly, I thought you’d have tied me up by now.”  
Roger finished the second diagram before he turned around, holding a finger up in front of him, “First of all, we agreed we would do this my way and this is the way I’m choosing.” He turned his finger to tap it against his own chest for emphasis but it was quickly pointed back towards you.  
You opened your mouth to interrupt but he kept talking over you, holding up another finger, “Second of all, I am setting a precedent here. There are kinks on this list of future topics that could go very badly if you walk into them blindly. It’s not enough for me to know how to do things safely, I need to teach you how to set scenes up so they’re safe for both you and your partner as well as how to recognise when something feels wrong, even if it’s something new, so that you can be safe doing it all when I’m not there. I don’t know Dylan. I don’t know what history he has with kink. What I do know is that he seems to be turned on by some potentially painful or harmful things and I need to know that at least one of you understands that so you can explore them safely and have fun with them without getting hurt. And before you try and tell me it’s not my business I’d like to remind you that you, Ms Y/L/N, was the one who brought me into this. You made it my business. So the way I am going to teach you all this is to start with theory. I am going to explain as best I can how each kink works, why people like it, how to be safe with it, and what it feels like when it’s done right. And only after I am sure you understand all of that will I actually demonstrate it on you. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, I get it,” you said in a small voice, unable to meet Roger’s eye, partly from the shame of getting into trouble and partly because you didn’t want him to guess that his sudden gruff and commanding tone had turned you on.  
“Good. Now would you like to come up here and prove that you know this by labelling my diagrams.”  
You nodded and rose from your seat, taking the pen he offered as he crossed his arms and leaned against the desk to watch.

“Well at least you were being honest when you said you knew it already,” he’d loosened up his posture again in the time it took you to finish writing on the board, throwing you a wink as you retook your seat, “And I won’t insult you by suggesting you don’t know how oral sex works. Of course you do.” He pushed himself away from the desk and turned to face you, tapping one finger against his lips as he thought, “You know this lesson was the hardest to plan. Of the ones I’ve outlined already at least.”  
“How come?”  
“Combination of things I think. It’s the first lesson so I wanted it to establish the tone of these tutoring sessions which is why I wanted to start with the theory. But, like you’ve said, you know what oral is, you’ve done it before. And, honestly, I think oral is something that’s easier to learn just by doing it and practicing. Everyone reacts to stimulation differently. I might guide a partner to do one thing during a blow job that another guy might not, so a lot of it comes down to personal preference. And the more you do it with someone the more you understand what they like. Which, I suppose, is true of all sex but I feel like it’s especially true with oral.”  
“So does that mean we’re skipping theory this time?”  
“Not quite,” Roger said, sounding a little unsure. “There are a couple of things we can discuss outside of the general _how-to_ aspect, even if it’s just to establish familiarity with them and consent. Of course, most week’s I would go into safety but, again, I feel like you probably already know about that. I could also talk to you about why people enjoy it, what they get out of it in relation to a dom/sub dynamic, but I don’t think it’ll be too much new information. There are a couple of points I would like to, at least briefly, touch on. Deep throating and swallowing.”  
“Wait, go back. What do you mean establish consent? I already said I would do whatever it took.”  
“What was the rule I said we would be following?”  
“We do things your way,”  
“No, not that one.”  
You shrugged, not sure what he wanted to hear.  
“Safe, sane, and consensual, Ms Y/L/N. I am not taking your willingness to submit as a blanket yes for everything that crosses my mind, that’s how people get hurt. Don’t frown,” he said, catching sight of your face, “You might not consider your own limits important, but I do. Any good dominant would. Are you familiar with deep throating?”  
“Uhh,” the rapid change of topic took you by surprise, “Yes but it’s been a while. Me and Dylan hadn’t done any sort of oral stuff for a few months before we broke up.”  
“Was it always your choice to deep throat Dylan?”  
“Yeah I think so. I mean, early on he hinted that it was something he liked and I wanted to make him happy so I did it and then he really liked it so I kept doing it.”  
“You’d had experience with it before then?”  
“I learnt how to with my second boyfriend I think. It’s turned out to be a good skill to have because most guys seem to expect it. Mostly I did it because of curiosity though. I used to read a lot of Cosmo and they always had lists of tips on how to train yourself to take him deeper or articles about which positions made it easier, things like that.”  
“So you’d say you’re fairly confident with it then?”  
“Yeah. Do you want me to prove that too?” you nodded at the board and the evidence of the last time Roger underestimated you, unable to keep a straight face.  
He ignored you, “And do you spit or swallow?”  
“Dylan liked cumming while he was in my throat.”  
“Every time?”  
“More often than not. I think mostly it was that he found it hot to force me to do what he wanted,”  
“What about when you got to choose?”  
“I tend to swallow. You taste it either way so why not do the one that guys are going to think is hotter?”  
Roger hummed, “One last thing. Face fucking.”  
“What about it?”  
“I take it you’ve had experience with it too.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you enjoy it?”  
“As much as I enjoy any sort of oral. There is definitely something kind of hot about the lack of agency and if it makes my partner happy then I’m happy.”  
“And would you be okay if I did it to you?”  
“If you want to, I want to,”  
Roger exhaled forcefully though his nose, “Are you sure? You can tell me if anything I’ve mentioned is something you don’t want, or if there are things I can do to make you more comfortable. I know you and Dylan would usually perform sexual acts without protection but if you want me to wear a condom I can.”  
“Yes, Roger, I’m fucking positive. Just do whatever you want to me, okay, I’m good with whatever you decide.”  
“Fine, I guess that’ll do for theory today. So we can either move to the bedroom or stay here,”  
“Here’s fine,” you said quickly, glad his abundance of questions seemed to have dried up.  
“Okay,” Roger smiled obligingly, “Then hop up on the desk for me,”  
You got up from your seat and then paused, “On the desk? Not just the floor?”  
“We can do the floor if you think that would be more comfortable but I thought I’d sit in the chair while you were up on the desk.”  
You tried to imagine what position he could possibly be thinking of, confused, “How am I meant to…I suppose I could lie on my front and reach over the edge but it seems like a complicated way to do something simple.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“What are _you_ talking about?”  
“I’m talking about you, sitting on the table facing me so I can eat you out.”  
“Oh! You want to- I just assumed I’d be blowing you,”  
“Why would you assume that?”  
“Because I’m here to learn about being submissive and pleasing a dominant man. And because you were going on about face fucking and all that.”  
“I figured I’d ease you into it, help you relax, make you feel good for a while.”  
“But that isn’t the point of these lessons.”  
“What if Dylan wanted to go down on you?”  
“Well then he could but I don’t need you to teach me how to deal with that. You’re meant to order me to get on my knees and tell me I’m pretty when my mouth is full of dick and call me a slut. Stuff like that.”  
“That’s what I’m meant to do is it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, so get on your knees then.”  
“Yes Roger,” you smiled, finally feeling you were getting closer to what you wanted from his tutoring, as you walked around the desk and eased yourself to the floor. The rug felt soft against your knees which you were grateful for.   
“No, I think you should keep calling me Professor.” He said as he stepped towards you, “First name privileges are reserved for girls who can behave, and you’ve been too much of an argumentative brat tonight.” He laced his fingers through your hair, tightening his fist suddenly, making you inhale through your teeth in response, “I wasn’t going to introduce this kind of dynamic for another couple of weeks but if this is what you want…”  
“It is,” you nodded, wincing a little as your hair was tugged.  
“About time you agreed with something I said and didn’t talk back,” using the hand still threaded through your hair, Roger pulled you towards him, forcing you to shuffle forward on your knees, “Go on, take me out.”  
You nodded and reached for the front of his jeans, unfastening the belt buckle and slowly pulling the zip down so you could push his pants down to his ankles.  
“Good girl. Now listen closely, here’s how it’s going to work. You’re going to prove that you’re capable of being a good student and following my directions without argument. I’m going to _let you_ suck me off and because I’m nice, I’m going to explain what I like. I expect you to adjust accordingly whenever I tell you. Is that clear?”  
“Yes Professor,” This was better, the sort of thing Dylan would have done to you, bossing you around and all that.  
“If you need or want to stop for any reason just tap my thigh okay?”  
“Sure,” you agreed, though knowing you wouldn’t use the signal no matter what happened. It was your duty to oblige Roger and that’s what you were going to do, regardless of what you wanted.  
Roger gave you a look but the moment passed quickly and you breathed a sigh of relief that he seemed to be moving things along.

*****

“Are you waiting for a formal invitation, Ms Y/L/N?”  
“No Professor,” you jumped a little as he addressed you, hurrying to wrap your hand around his member. Slowly you stroked him, enjoying how he felt harder with each pass of your palm, and finding it hard to pull your eyes away from him. You knew he was big; you’d felt it last time you’d been with him and he’d said as much when he’d fingered you. After you’d left his place the previous week you’d thought that his adding a fourth finger as he stretched you out had been overkill. Just Roger being overly cautious or using it as an excuse to subtly test your limits without making you feel guarded or self-conscious. But now, looking at him head on, you felt a little uncertain about how easily you’d be able to take him in your throat.  
“Remind me what the topic of this lesson is,”  
“Oral sex Professor,”  
“So why is your mouth empty?”  
“Sorry Professor, you’re just bigger than I’m used to,”  
“I’m going to guide you remember. But you’re the one who was getting impatient for this, so stop apologising and start sucking.” He used his grip on your hair to pull you forward again, unsteadying you, the tip of his cock tapping against your cheek for a brief moment. Your righted yourself as quickly as possible and guided him towards your mouth, wrapping your lips around his tip. It wasn’t as bad as you’d feared it would be, not quite comfortable and certainly more of a stretch than Dylan but manageable. And, for all his dominant bravado and demanding words, Roger let you go at your own speed, gently encouraging you with the hand in your hair and a few choice words of praise. You kept your fist pumping along his shaft as you adjusted to how he fit in your mouth, slowly bobbing yourself further down until he reminded you to give yourself a break if it was straining your jaw. At first you tried to ignore his advice but, realising you weren’t taking the hint, the suggestions became orders in the guise of instructions for how to keep pleasuring him while you rested. When he said _focus on the tip_ you teased the base of his head with your tongue, gathering as much saliva as you could summon and running it against his frenulum. At other times he directed you to mouth at his balls or the length of his shaft, forcing you to have a break as you spread your spit along his entire cock (not to mention your face) so he was wet and slippery and easier to handle when you next closed your lips around him.  
“That’s it,” he sighed, stroking your hair back and adjusting his grip on it, “feels really fucking good, Ms Y/L/N. But I want you to be more vocal. Let me hear how much you’re enjoying this.”  
You hummed as you took him deeper.  
“Louder. More.”  
He pulled you off him again and you pressed your tongue to his tip and dragged it down his length and back up, moaning for him, though it felt a little silly to do so. But his hips bucked at the sound which you took as encouragement, helping you feel less like you were performing.  
“Good girl,” he said, “enthusiasm goes a long way to pleasing your dom, now speed up your hand.”  
You let your moans become even more wanton as you licked around his tip to taste his precum and then slowly sank down again, stroking him a little faster as you took him further into your mouth than you’d yet managed. You gagged as he hit the back of your throat.  
“Shit,” Roger said under his breath, pulling himself free of your mouth, “You okay?”  
“Perfect,” you smiled as you looked up at him through slightly watery eyes, “It’s just cause I’m a little out of practice and you’re so big.” You emphasised the last bit to try and sound even more enthusiastic and in awe of him.   
“We don’t have to do everything tonight. If you want to stop now and then try deep throating another night we can. I set aside all week for this, remember.”  
“It’s okay Professor, I want to keep going.” You didn’t give him another chance to argue or remind you of the safe signal or anything else that might detract from the moment, pushing yourself back down until he reached your throat again. This time when you gagged you moved your hand to his bum to stop him from pulling out, determined to please him the way you said you would. After a few seconds you took him deeper, pausing to adjust and then swallowing him deeper still before finally pulling back off him entirely, breathing harder than before.   
“How was that?” Roger asked, drawing his thumb under your eye, swiping away a tear that still clung to your skin.  
“Did it feel good?”  
“That’s what I’m asking you,”  
“Yeah, it feels fine. But are you enjoying this?”  
“So much. You’re doing so well, Ms Y/L/N.” Roger leaned down, catching your lips with his. You hadn’t been expecting a kiss but it was a pleasant surprise and you felt yourself sigh into his mouth. Suddenly he pulled back, recapturing the controlling energy he’d let slip when he asked how you felt, “I think you can do a little better this time though, don’t you?”  
“Yes Professor,” you nodded, shifting on your knees to steady yourself stabilize yourself, noticing you’d grown a little bit wet from the evening’s exertions. When you felt steady and sturdy you pushed yourself down his length again, gradually forcing yourself as far as you could manage, your lips stretched around his girth and the intrusion in your throat felt obvious as your nose brushed against his pubes.

“Fuck,” Roger hissed, pulling in a shaky breath, as he once again stroked his fingers through your hair, pulling himself free from your mouth, “You did it,”  
“Mmhmm, told you I could,” your voice sounded slightly raspy.  
“I think that deserves a reward,”  
“Fuck my throat,”  
“What’s that now?”  
“Fuck my throat, Professor.”  
“Really?” he seemed shocked, “I was going to suggest we give your mouth a break, but if that’s really what you want.”  
“I can take it. I want to please you.”  
Roger frowned slightly, using your hair to hold you in place as he considered you, “You’ve already pleased me.”  
“You know what I mean,”  
“I’d be rough. I’d use your throat to get off, make you take me as deep as you just did and hold you in place until you’re crying and breathless.”  
“Good. Don’t stop until you cum, Professor.”  
He looked down at you for a moment longer before nodding, “I’m going to count to ten and then I’m going to start. Remember you can tap out at any time though, yeah? As soon as you tap my thigh I stop. One.” As he slowly counted, Roger collected your hair into a ponytail, the soft sensation of his fingers calming. You did your best to prepare yourself, unsure if you like the warning of the ten second countdown. On one hand it did give you a chance to steady your breathing and get ready for what was coming, while simultaneously building your anticipation and making you feel more excited, but on the other it wasn’t what you expected. Why did he insist on repeatedly asking if you were okay with things and giving you time to think about them? You thought you’d made it clear that you would do whatever he wanted, whatever it took to satisfy him. And it was his right to take it from you however he chose. That’s what you’d signed up for when you offered yourself and your submission to him. It was frustrating that he didn’t understand that.

You didn’t have much time to dwell on it though.  
“Eight.”  
You felt a slight tug on your hair as Roger experimentally adjusted your position with his hold on the ponytail he’d created, testing how much control over you it lent him.   
“Nine.”  
He used his grip to push you forward a little, the tip of his cock coming into contact with your slightly parted lips and instinctively you opened your mouth wider so he could slip inside.   
“Good girl,” he said softly, “Ten.”  
You choked as you were forcefully pushed forward, once again taking his entire length, though this time with much less control. He kept you pressed down for a moment, holding you in place as your eyes began to water, before suddenly pulling you back. You had just enough time to suck in a shaky breath, saliva already running down your chin, before you were forced down again. This time you felt his cock move in your throat as he held you still, rocking his hips in a series of short, fast thrusts that made your mouth fill with spit until he suddenly pulled back out with a popping sound.  
“Show me that spit,” he said, holding his hand out in front of you, “Don’t swallow it back down,”  
Obediently you spat into his waiting palm, only for him to swipe it messily along your face from one cheek to the other.   
You whimpered as he slapped his cock against your now sticky cheek.  
“Told you I was going to be rough,” he said as he did it again, still holding you tightly in place so you couldn’t jolt away, “But that’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”  
You tried to nod as he pushed himself into your throat again, blinking back tears.  
“I asked you a question Ms Y/L/N. Answer it.”  
You choked out a garbled, “Yes,” as he resumed thrusting into you.  
“I hope th-at means this is m-making you wet.”  
Again you tried to answer around him which only made Roger laugh as he pulled out again.   
“Y’know, Ms Y/L/N, if you’d done as I asked and got on the desk earlier you’d have got to cum already. And I probably would have let you lie there while I fucked your face. Maybe even reached over and fingered your needy little twat. Perhaps we’ll save that for another time though.”  
You nodded as he once again gathered the saliva that was flowing over your lips, smearing it over your face so that it mixed with the tears that had begun to sting your eyes and run down your cheeks.   
“Good girl. Almost done, but this is going to be a big one. I won’t stop until I’m finished and I’m going to make you swallow all of it. Unless you’d rather I cum over your pretty messy face?”  
“Whatever you want Professor,”  
Roger hummed though his tone was less than pleased, “I guess it’s going to be a surprise then.”

You had less than a second before he was pressing himself back into your mouth, holding your head still as he fucked into you. Carefully, Roger took a step forward and then another, forcing you to lean back and look up at him. You wrapped your hands around the back of his thighs to hold yourself steady as he continued to ram into you, his pace picking up though his consistency faltered as he got closer and closer to his release.   
You gagged wetly as he held you in place, but he didn’t pay the noises any attention and he certainly didn’t stop, swearing under his breath as a repeatedly shoved himself as deep as he could go.   
As he pulled back, preparing to thrust forward again, you felt him twitch against your tongue, letting out a loud groan half a second later. You squeezed your eyes shut, forcing more tears from them, as Roger grunted, releasing himself partway down your throat and holding you still as he did so. You could taste it as he dragged himself to the front of your mouth again, the remnants sticking to your tongue, salty and kind of grassy.

*****

Roger stepped back, allowing you to straighten up and kneel more comfortably, before he placed a hand along your cheek and leaned down to kiss you again.   
“Wait,” you said, voice raspy and rough, just before his lips met yours, “My mouth tastes like dick and I haven’t swallowed everything yet, you don’t want to kiss me,”  
“I know what I want,” he replied, closing the distance.  
You hummed as he kissed you softly, unfazed by tasting himself as his tongue met yours.   
“Are you okay?” He asked as he stood up again and offered you a hand up too.   
“Yeah,” you nodded, pulling a smile onto your face though you were still panting for breath.  
“There’s a bathroom two doors down on the right if you want to clean up a bit or just have a bit of a breather. Washcloths are in the cupboard under the sink. Take as long as you need.”  
You nodded and thanked Roger before heading for the room indicated. It was a large bathroom and obviously frequently used, a hamper full of dirty washing in the corner and a mat on the floor outside the shower door. The sink was cluttered with toothpaste and a strong-smelling cream to ease muscle aches along with a few other toiletries. Resisting the urge to snoop, you retrieved a cloth from under the sink and fiddled around with the taps until the water ran warm without being too hot, wetting the cloth and beginning to clean your entire face. Mostly it was remnant spit which came off easy but the mascara you’d been wearing had left a few dark streaks that you had to scrub at to remove. When you felt less sticky and looked less messy you wrung out the cloth and added it to the hamper of washing. With a final glance at your reflection to make sure you hadn’t missed anything you left the bathroom, carefully opening and closing your mouth to test how sore your jaw was.   
“Better? Roger asked as he heard you approach, and then when he saw you gingerly closing your mouth, “Did I hurt you?”  
“No, I promise you didn’t Professor. My jaw’s just a little tired from being open so long but that’s normal.”  
“You can call me Roger again. Sorry, that Professor stuff was just during the scene, I figured it would be hot.”  
“Oh it definitely was,”  
“Good cos I found it really hot too and that would have been awkward if I was the only one.” He laughed and you felt yourself releasing a tension you hadn’t even realised you’d been carrying, “Uhh, anyway, I got you a glass of water to rehydrate with since you cried a bit during that session. And we also have more wine if you want something with a stronger flavour. But water first.”  
You smiled as you took the glass from him, “Thanks. But you know you don’t need to baby me, right?”  
“It’s not babying, it’s aftercare and it’s important.”  
“Is this part of the lesson?” you downed the water quickly and then reached for your wine glass, swirling it around your mouth to replace one taste with the other.  
Roger shook his head, “I’m not teaching anything more tonight, not after that. Especially something so important, I want to make sure you’re taking it in properly. But please tell me you know what aftercare is, that you and Dylan actually had aftercare rituals.”  
“Of course I know what it is. We just didn’t often need it cos we didn’t do a lot of kink stuff.”  
“Hmmm well, we’re still going to cover it in a future lesson. That and safewords too.”  
“Alright,” you conceded, too tired to reiterate how overly cautious you thought Roger was being, “If the lesson’s over does that mean I should leave?”  
“Not just yet Ms Y/L/N. There’s still the small matter of homework.”  
“Homework? I thought that was a joke!”  
“Actually, it’s less homework and more an assignment that will carry you through the entirety of your tutoring. But don’t worry, I’m not grading you on it and there’s no criteria you have to meet, it’s just something I think might help you.”  
“What is it?”  
“I want you to change one small thing about your masturbation habits. No more vibrator.”  
“What!?”  
“And I want you to masturbate a minimum of twice a week.”  
“Hang on, go back to the no vibrator part.”  
“You can masturbate in any other way you like – with your fingers or one of those shower heads you can take off the wall or by humping a pillow, or you can use other toys too if you want to masturbate with penetration, whatever works for you, but nothing that vibrates. And you can do it as often as you like for as long as you like, as long as you try it at least twice a week. I’ll ask how it’s going in future lessons but you only have to share what you feel comfortable sharing. If it makes it easier you could write a little log or journal about your progress and how it feels and then read it out to me or drop it into your folder so I can see it in my own time. If you find it too hard or it feels like too much of a miserable time without your vibrator then you can go back to using it but I would like you to try things my way at least for a little while.”  
“Is there a particular reason for this assignment or whatever we’re calling it?”  
“Yes but I don’t want to tell you just yet. Just trust me, I think it will make a big difference.”  
You still felt dubious about the idea but agreed to try it.  
“Thank you. I’m curious to see how it goes for you. Now, that is everything I had planned for this week and it is getting a little late. If you want to organise a follow up lesson on oral sex for later in the week we can, maybe exploring some other positions or a session where I go down on you.”  
“I don’t think I need another lesson about oral. I know enough about it and I don’t see the point in having you eat me out.”  
“In that case I will see you at school for our regular classes and back here next Monday for our tutoring. The next topic is anal sex so feel free to prepare questions or think of any aspects you’d like extra detail on so you can ask them next time.”  
You nodded and began packing up your belongings. When Roger saw you were done he offered to walk you to the door, cheerily saying goodnight and telling you to drive safe.   
You were still pondering your assignment and just why Roger would want you to change how you touched yourself as you got into your car and headed home. But, able to feel the damp patch on your underwear, you supposed that the moment you got home and into bed was as good a time to have your first try as any.


	3. A Is For Anal (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger's private tutoring takes a turn into a topic you aren't excited about but the practical element begins to make up for the theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got out of hands and I ended up splitting it into two lmao. The next part should be up pretty quick though!
> 
> As always, the actual smut scenes are marked out by stars so you can easily skip over it and still enjoy the rest of the story. But, due to the nature of the fic, a lot of the non-explicit scenes do discuss sex (specifically anal sex)

“Ms Y/L/N, come in,” Roger said with a kind smile as he stepped back and held his front door open for you, “I’m glad you’re here. Wasn’t sure you’d come after last week.”   
“What do you mean?” you asked as you headed towards the balcony, your usual routine, “Why wouldn’t I be here?”   
Roger was a few steps behind you, hurrying a little to catch up after he shut and locked the door, “Last week you said something that made me pause but I figured it was just that you were a little tense since it was the first lesson or, if not that then maybe just a bit impatient to get started, so I didn’t stop to talk about it but I think I should have.”   
You gave him a confused look, not sure what he was referring to or why it would have stopped you from being at the lesson.    
“Honestly it’s been on my mind since I saw you in class last Thursday and I wanted to talk to you earlier today, just to check in, but you left in a hurry. All I wanted to say was that I’m sorry if I made you feel pressured o-or anything like that, it wasn’t my intention and I regret not saying something at the time.”   
“Roger, what are you talking about?”   
“The safe signal, last week.”   
“Yeah I got it was last week, thanks,” you said as you focused on opening the bottle of wine you’d brought, “I’m still lost on the rest of it though.”   
“When we in my study, our classroom, and you were on your knees and I said that if you wanted to stop at any time you could tap on my thigh and I’d understand.”   
“Right, and?”   
“You were….dismissive of the signal which is what I took to be impatience and nerves but you continued to demonstrate a flippant attitude towards your own enjoyment and comfort. That should have been a red flag for me. I should have stopped and I certainly shouldn’t have face fucked you.”   
“Stopped? Why would- Roger if you’d stopped I would have been pissed off.”   
“So, you’re not upset about it?”   
“Why would I be?” you laughed.   
“You were so distant on campus I just…I assumed it was because I’d just continued on with the whole blow job thing and you’d felt, I don’t know, violated or something.”   
You laughed again, louder than before, “God, no, believe me everything about it was brilliant and if you’d suggested we talk more I would have cussed you out at least, maybe left. I haven’t been intentionally avoiding you this last week, just been kinda preoccupied with some non-tutoring related stuff.”   
Roger handed over his wine glasses and let you pour the drinks, silently waiting for you to continue your explanation.   
“Part of it’s classwork but mostly It’s my friend. She’s been on my back lately about the whole breakup thing and it’s doing my head in. Cheers,” you clinked your glass against his and took a drink, “I love her to death but I don’t know…it’s like she thinks I should be either at home pining and crying twenty four seven, or out sticking my tongue down every available throat I can find. And whenever I imply I’ve done one of them she acts like it’s the wrong one. Like I told her I was going to a party over the weekend and she assumed I meant a rager when I was actually going to a cousin’s housewarming. She got all up me about never being sad about the breakup but last week when I told her I felt like staying in rather than going out clubbing with her and some other friends, she kept going on about needing to get back out there and move on. And I’ve told her that I’m not interested in doing either because I have a plan to get Dylan back and I’m trying to do something constructive about it. I swear she thinks I’m not even sad. I am though. But, anyway,” you waved your hands in front of you as if to clear the air of what you’d said, “that’s not important. The important thing is we’re good. It didn’t even cross my mind that you’d have been worried about anything. And, if I’m being honest, the bit where you stopped trying to give me ways to back out and just took control of me was kind of the best bit of the night. It was the closest to what I imagined these lessons would be.”   
“Well, I am very relieved to hear that you’re okay and you didn’t agree to things because you felt I was pressuring you to, but I am still incredibly concerned about your attitude. Originally I wasn’t going to get into safe words and signals until next week when we start looking at BDSM practices, but I think it’s probably for the best that we go through it sooner.”   
“Ugh, it can wait can’t it.”   
“That’s exactly what I’m talking about Ms Y/L/N. This blasé attitude you’re displaying about something designed to keep you and your partner safe. I would much rather deal with it now. Or after dinner anyway. C’mon, I made pasta this week.”   
“From scratch?”   
“Don’t be stupid. How much spare time do you think I have? I did make the sauce though and the garlic bread to have with it. By which I mean I put garlic butter on a baguette from the bakery.”

Roger waited until you’d swallowed your first mouthful of food and declared it delicious before he took a bite himself, watching you as he chewed slowly. “So tell me about your first week with no vibrator.”   
You nearly choked on the pasta, unprepared for such a topic to come up so early.   
“You did try it, didn’t you? Stuck to the rules I set out?”   
“Yeah,” you reached for your wine, partly to wash away the remaining tickle in your throat, partly just to give yourself time to put the words together, “It was…shit if I’m being honest. Actually, I took some notes during the week if you want to hear them.”   
“I’d love to,”   
You reached into your bag and pulled out a small notebook with a black cover.   
Roger eyed it warily, “You wrote them in there? What if someone saw?”   
“Roger it’s fine. This is just my journal which I am very very careful with. No one else has ever opened it. And even if they did, I didn’t use any names or details. It’s all very vague. My intention was to go through my thoughts and type them up to save into my folder but I never got round to it.”   
“As long as you’re careful,”   
“ I promise I am. I don’t want this arrangement found out any more than you do. So, can I tell you about my week now?”   
“Go on then,” he returned to his plate, satisfied with your answer.    
“I won’t bother reading them all verbatim because mostly it’s just cursing. But um, the first attempt was actually the night I got home from yours. I was turned on from what we’d done-”   
“Should have just let me go down on you,” Roger said with a wink.   
You ignored him as best you could though you did feel a little warmer all of a sudden,“-and I figured I’d just knock out a quick orgasm once I was home. Didn’t quite work out that way though. It took I don’t even know how long, much longer than usual though and actually I didn’t even get off. I gave up.”   
“What method did you try?”   
“Just rubbing my clit with my fingers. It felt good it just wasn’t enough to get me there. Eventually I got too tired and went to sleep.”   
Roger nodded as if that was what he’d been expecting, “When did you try again?”   
“The next morning. I have a late start on Tuesdays and decided to stay in bed a bit. Thought maybe I’d just been too tired the night before. After maybe an hour or so, first just rubbing my clit and then using a non-vibrating dildo at the same time, I nearly gave up and reached for the vibe. I definitely considered it because I just wasn’t getting anywhere and it felt stupid and pointless since the solution was right there in my beside cabinet. And it seemed silly to worry about your rules when you weren’t there to say anything.”   
“So did you give up?”   
“No, I managed to hold off. Think it took all my willpower though.”   
“Good girl. Did you try again?”   
You found yourself smiling at his praise and readily told him what he wanted to know in the hopes that it would earn you more, “Yeah I did. A few days later. I was kept busy for the middle of the week with work and assignments and stuff. But I did try again on Friday night. In the shower with the shower head and my fingers. Still nothing.”   
“No orgasm at all?”   
“I don’t think so. Or maybe there was but if I did finish then it wasn’t the same as normal. It didn’t feel as strong or as good. Just kind of a weak little blip. And I was still horny after I got out of the shower. You don’t seem surprised by that though.”   
“I’m not.”   
“How come?”   
“The clitoris is full of thousands and thousands of nerve endings, right?”   
“Yeah,”   
“Well, if you apply too much of a particular type of pressure to the area you can desensitise those nerves. It can cause pain or discomfort if you then keep trying to stimulate the area, which is why it starts to hurt if you keep the vibrator on you after you’ve cum a couple of times. But, it can also cause a longer term effect of the nerves not reacting to all types of stimulations as well as they should. Continuing to use a vibrator constantly would only exacerbate the problem. So, by switching up your methods to include other forms of stimulation we’ll hopefully be able to give your nerve endings a little bit of a break and retrain them to derive pleasure from stimulation that’s less intense than a vibrator.”   
“Huh. That actually makes a lot of sense.”   
“I know what I’m talking about,” Roger laughed, “So you’ll keep trying then?”   
“Yeah, I will, no matter how stupid it feels in the moment. How long do you think it’ll take?”   
Roger shrugged, “It’s hard to say. You said you were in the habit of masturbating fairly infrequently though, so I wouldn’t think too long. But it’s not a one size fits all type of thing. I’ve done similar sorts of retraining with a couple of women I met through local munches and every one of them was different.”   
“Wait, you’ve done this with others? And what are munches?”   
“Just the masturbation instruction part, not the kink 101 stuff. That’s just your thing. And munches are casual sorts of get togethers that people within the BDSM and kink scenes have. They’re a good way to meet people involved in kink and a really good place to learn about other people’s methodology and discuss issues you might be having or ask for advice about kink related topics. I could take you to one if you wanted.”   
“Really? Even though we’re trying to keep these lessons secret?”   
“Hmmm,” Roger rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “That is a bit of a roadblock. I suppose we could go to one a little further away so there’s less chance of us being recognised. Or maybe I could invite a few trusted people over and we can have our own mini-munch? I don’t know, let me think on it. I would like to take you though, if I can. Would you be up for that?”   
“Would there be sex involved?”   
“No, no, god no. Munches aren’t like that. I mean, I suppose some of them can be but typically a munch is just a group of people chatting about sex over lunch. And not always sex either. Sometimes you end up talking about work or what movie’s you’ve seen lately or anything else. Like I said, casual and just a way to keep in touch with the community.”   
“Oh, then yeah I think I’d like to go to one if I can.”   
“Leave it with me and I’ll figure something out. Are you finished eating?”   
“Yeah,”   
“You ready for today’s lesson then?”   
“S’pose so.”

The whiteboard was empty when you entered the classroom and took your seat behind the desk but Roger quickly stepped in front of it and picked up one of the markers, “We’re going to start with discussing safety today and then if we get through it and feel up to it, we can move onto discussing anal sex.”   
“Are you sure we have to? I think I’d rather just get right into the second part of your plan. Anal was something me and Dylan talked about a bit but never actually went ahead and tried so I’m kind of interested to get into it.”   
“Be that as it may, we do have to start with the safety stuff. It’s important.”   
“You’re the boss,” you sighed resignedly, slumping back in your chair.   
Roger didn’t pay your tone any attention as he launched into the lesson he’d clearly spent time preparing, “There were two things that worried me most about your attitude last week. The first was your lack of care for the safe signal, the second was your lack of interest in your own pleasure. Sex is meant to be fun Ms Y/L/N, for everyone involved.”   
“Last week was fun though,”   
Again Roger ignored you though his voice became a little louder, “And I think your problematic attitude stems from a misunderstanding of the role of submissive and what it means to submit to a dominant partner. Which is why I want to cover…” he turned and began writing on the board, reciting his notes as he wrote them, “safe words and signals and how they relate to consent, and the role of ‘submissive’.”   
You rolled your eyes while Roger had his back turned, sure he was making mountains out of molehills.    
When he’d finished writing he turned back around and clapped his hands together, pointing at you with a single finger while his palms were still pressed together, “Tell me what consent is.”   
“Oh,” you were a little shocked to be called upon for an answer so soon, “Consent is when you agree to do something or give someone permission to do something,”    
“Good. I’m glad you know that much. Now, what happens if you consent to have sex with someone and then part way through things change and you decide you don’t want to do it anymore?”   
“Well the sex should stop.”   
“Excellent, yes. And how would you do that?”   
“I’d say stop or wait or something like that and then say I wasn’t feeling it anymore and we should take a break.”   
“Now what happens if you want to say stop but you’ve got a gag in your mouth or a dick in your throat or something else stopping you from talking?”   
You remained silent, able to see where he was heading.    
“You need a signal, right? You can’t speak so the logical thing is to have a pre-agreed upon signal that you can use to say _I don’t want this anymore_. That’s what a safe signal is. That’s why I told you to tap my thigh if it got too much. Because here’s the thing Ms Y/L/N, sex is always going to be better if I know the sub I’m with is enjoying herself, no matter what kinks we’re playing with. Most dominant people will say the same thing too, certainly all the worthwhile ones will. I want you to feel comfortable with whatever scene we’re in and I want to know that what we’re doing makes you feel good. What I don’t want is to finish a scene and then find out you didn’t want it or that I was doing something that was causing you undue pain during it. Understand?”   
You nodded sheepishly. Roger’s tone was gentle but what he said still made you feel embarrassed about how quickly you’d written off the suggested signal, “Can I ask a question?”   
“Of course,”   
“I get why a safe signal would be necessary if speech is impeded but what’s the point of safe words? If I can say a safe word then can’t I just say I want to stop?”   
“You and Dylan had a safe word right? Did this not come up when you chose it?”   
“We did but I guess I never really understood why. I was just something that he said we should have.”   
Roger frowned at that, “Remind me if you ever had to use it with Dylan?”   
“Once. We were fooling around and he got rougher than I was expecting. I said stop but he mustn’t have heard me because he didn’t so I used the safe word and then he did stop. And apologised. And looked after me,” you smiled to yourself at the memory of how he’d held you.”   
“Hmm. Well, in a lot of cases you would be right that just the word stop or no would be enough to bring an end to things. But it’s not always as clear cut in relation to kinks. Sometimes the brain can get kind of fuzzy, especially if you’re playing with a kink that involves pain, and you might say the word stop but not really mean you want to stop. It can be a part of your brain’s natural response to what it perceives as a dangerous situation. So if you’re being spanked for instance and without thinking you say _no_ and I take that as you not wanting to go any further but you actually do want more, it can create uncomfortable situations and uncertainty about where we both stand and maybe even hurt the rapport we have if you took it as me not believing you could handle more. A safe word that we agreed upon means that I would know you didn’t actually want to stop and I can better judge how well you’re handling a particular kink. It can also be really helpful if your primary reaction to something is to cry because in a lot of situations tears would be a good reason to stop or slow down but, again, it isn’t always black and white like that. Tears can be cathartic during a sex act and just a natural response that doesn’t necessarily mean you can’t take more or that you want things to end.”   
“Okay I think I understand.”   
“I hope you do because safe words are one of the fundamentals of healthy dom/sub dynamics. I won’t do any sort of BDSM act or heavier kink without knowing for certain that you will use a safe word if you need to. Especially since the plan is for these lessons to lead to an exploration of CNC. Consensual Non-Consent” he said in explanation to your questioning look, “the thing with CNC is that sometimes words like no and stop are part of the scene. So a safe word gives us a way to be sure we’re both happy for the scene to continue even if you use language that would otherwise make me stop. It can also be a really good tool for me to check in with your capacity to handle something if your speech becomes unclear or your brain gets too fuzzy.”   
“What do you mean by that?”   
“Well, um, my ex-wife – and I’m only telling you this to help you understand so please don’t repeat it to anyone – but when we would play with BDSM things, she sometimes reacted in a way where she’d almost become confused. She’d find it hard to clearly verbalise anything and her eyes would glaze over and she could reach this point where she just seemed more out of it than she should be. It wasn’t a bad thing, it really only happened in particularly long or intense scenes, and usually it meant she was enjoying herself. So throughout a scene I’d use the safe word as a way to check in with her. I’d ask her to say the word for me and if she could get it out well enough I knew she had enough awareness to know if she wanted something or not but if she had trouble repeating it I’d know to stop things early because she was no longer in a condition where she could rationally consent to anything. And it was a complicated enough word that she wouldn’t be able to repeat it easily without knowing what she was saying.”   
You rubbed the back of your neck as you avoided Roger’s eye, “Guess it was stupid of me to not want the safe signal.”   
“No, a lot of people who are new to kink don’t know about this stuff. I didn’t when I first got into it. Dylan should have explained it to you better. But now you do know which means I’m doing my job right and you’ll be safer in any future kinky sex you have.”   
“What’s our safe word then?”   
“I think we should figure that out now. It can be anything really as long as it’s not likely to come up organically during sex. A lot of people use the traffic light system where red is an immediate stop, yellow is a _change what you’re doing or I’ll have to tap out_ , and green is an enthusiastic _I want more_. Other things I’ve heard being used from people I’ve talked to at munches are things like the names of fruit, umm, there was a couple of people who used words from movies or shows – a spell from Harry Potter and _Yabba Dabba Do_ like the Flintstones – animal names were also pretty popular – giraffe or chimpanzee – and the was another couple who used _antidisestablishmentarianism_. I always thought that would be a bit too long though. Anything coming to mind that you’d be happy to use?”   
“I don’t know.”    
“I have an idea of how we can choose if you don’t have any ideas. There’s a scrabble dictionary on the bookshelf behind you,”   
“Scrabble? Really?”   
Roger shrugged, “My family played it a lot and besides it’s a fun game. Anyway, open it to a random page and we’ll see what we get.”   
“Okay,” you chuckled as you stood and found the dictionary on the large wooden shelf. Closing your eyes as you turned back to face Roger, you pulled the book open at random and pressed your finger to the page, “Pizzazz.”   
Roger mouthed the word as if testing it out, “Sounds good to me. Definitely not something either of us will say accidentally and it’s got a good clear sound that’ll be easy to recognise. Is that something you’d be able to remember?”   
“Yeah. I like it,”   
“Pizzazz it is then. Say it for me.”   
“Pizzazz.”   
“Excellent. I expect you to use it if I ever put you in a position you aren’t comfortable with. No matter when or why you use it, I promise I will stop as soon as I hear it.”   
You nodded, cowed by how serious Roger’s tone was.

“Now, to my second point.” Roger continued once you’d retaken your seat, “There is a common misconception outside of the BDSM community that being submissive equates to a lack of power. But that’s not how it should be. Submissive doesn’t equal meek. You can push back on things and have opinions about what we do and how we do them. And, most importantly, you’re allowed to say no, even if it’s something your dom really wants to do. Sex should be a give and take and that doesn’t change in a BDSM dynamic. It’s not one person taking power over the other, it’s an exchange of powers. Whoever is submitting should have just as much control over the scene as whoever is dominating which helps make it feel good for everyone involved.”   
“But it did make me feel good when you we really rough and controlling last week.”   
“And that’s brilliant. It’s something a lot of people enjoy about the dynamic, it’s what a lot of people look for when they submit to someone. And I’m not saying you can’t enjoy being submissive for that reason or that you shouldn’t play around with giving someone else that much control over you. Obviously I enjoy the other side of it otherwise I wouldn’t be here teaching you about BDSM. What I’m trying to say is that you are allowed to like things for yourself and not just because you think your partner wants it. Being submissive doesn’t have to mean putting up with something you find painful in a bad way or something you don’t actually like doing just because your dom told you to do it.”   
You nodded and kept your disagreements to yourself. That was just Roger’s interpretation of the dynamic, not gospel (as much as he might think so). Some of what he’d said was interesting and his reasoning behind safe words made sense now that he’d explained it. But some of what he said sounded like utter horseshit. You’d approached him to learn how to be a good submissive, how to follow orders and please a dom. He could bleat about power exchanges until the cows came home but it didn’t make it sound any more legitimate. How could a submissive have any power when they were being bossed around or if they were restrained? You might not have a lot of experience with BDSM practices but you knew enough to know that a sub who talked back or questioned their dom was a brat and was likely to be punished.    
Roger gave you a searching look, “If you have any questions please ask them. Or if you want me to explain something further I can,”   
“No, I get what you’re saying,”   
“Yeah?”   
“Mmhmm. You’re saying I have agency within our dynamic.”   
“That’s certainly part of it.”   
“So can we move on now?”   
“Are you sure you don’t have any other questions?”   
“Only about anal.” When he didn’t look impressed with your response you sighed, “C’mon Roger, I get it. We’re good to move on. Plus, if we don’t get to the anal stuff soon we’ll be here all night. I thought you’d be keen to fuck my arse.”   
“Well there’ll be no arse fucking tonight no matter how fast we move through the theory.”   
“What?”   
“I have no intention of actually demonstrating anal sex tonight. Frankly, anal requires a little more preparation than other forms of sex. Also you said you’ve never done it before and it’s not something I would just spring on someone without previous experience.”   
“So, there’s no prac at all tonight?”   
“I didn’t say that.” Roger chuckled at your confused expression, “We’ll just be taking it slowly.”    
You frowned and refrained from telling him that things couldn’t move any fucking slower than they already were. Instead you said, “So how does it work then?”   
Roger stepped aside and spun the whiteboard around so you could see the numbered list he’d already written up.”   
“Nine Points? You really can’t get enough theory can you?”   
“You’re so cheeky,” Roger laughed, “We don’t have to get through all of them tonight, just the first couple. Then when you come back in a few days we can do the rest. And a more in depth practical component too. Make sure you take notes on all this though because some of it will be useful on days we don’t meet up.”   
Before you could even begin to contemplate what he meant by that Roger had started his lesson, pointing at the first topic on the list with the tip of the marker.   
“The first important thing to know before you even approach anal sex is about lube. As you so delicately put it earlier, anal sex is arse fucking, and the anus doesn’t naturally lubricate itself the way a vagina does. Which means lube is essential. If you don’t have lube, you shouldn’t do anal.”   
“I already know that much. Me and Dylan did a bit of research about it when we were talking about trying it.”   
“What stopped you from actually going through with it?”   
You shrugged, “it never seemed like the right time. I was nervous about it which made me feel tense whenever it was brought up and I know that everything works easier if you’re relaxed so I kept putting it off.”   
“You’re right that being relaxed helps. Point number five on my list.” He smiled softly which made you feel less worried, “But that’s why we’re going to go slowly. The first time anyone does anything they’re nervous. I’d had anal sex a dozen times or so before I was first on the receiving end and I was still worried about it. But knowing how it works and what you can do to make it easier does help. Trust is important too and I promise you can trust me to look after you.”   
“I know I can. Wait did you say you were on the receiving end of anal?”   
“It’s called pegging. I’ve still got the strap and dildo in the closet so if you want to explore that too we can.”   
“What?” you almost yelled, taken aback by Roger’s openness.   
“It’s fun. I’m sure you’ve heard of the prostate gland at some point in all your years taking classes on biology,” he waited for you to nod yes, “Well, in this context it gets referred to as the “P-Spot” because it feels fucking great when it’s stimulated and can lead to orgasm. Unfortunately for you, only people with penises have prostates, it’s kind of like our G-Spot I guess. But that doesn’t mean anal sex can’t be pleasurable for you too. Point number 2.”   
You were too busy admiring the ease with which Roger turned the conversation back around to you to say anything more on the topic.   
“The truth is porn lies to everyone and most women aren’t going to achieve orgasm through anal stimulation alone, and even less will be able to squirt from it. It is possible but it’s very normal to need more to actually get off. Most women say a combination of stimulations works best no matter what kind of sex they’re talking about. Obviously clitoral stimulation is the most effective and it’s easy to mix that with anal but we could also play with mixing vaginal and anal together or all three. Nipple stimulation is also good but may not be strong enough depending on how sensitive your nipples generally are. The other thing we have working in our favour at the moment is your inability to orgasm without a vibrator. If you keep masturbating but still don’t orgasm, it’ll help you become aroused faster the next time you try which will help you relax more when you’re playing anally. It’s like a version of orgasm denial, which is something we’ll be covering in a later lesson, but the point is that not cumming makes you hornier.”   
“So is that all there is to it? Being horny, staying relaxed and using lube?”   
“Nine points Ms Y/L/N. There’s more to it than those three things. But I think that will do for tonight since there wont be any actual anal penetration happening.”    
“I’m torn between cheering because the theory is finally over and booing because you aren’t going to fuck me.”   
“I can fuck you. Just not anally. I was thinking that tonight we could get you accustomed to the sensation of being touched there. It can be an odd feeling if you’re unfamiliar with it so if we start off with that, just touching, it’ll help you get used to it which will help you stay relaxed further down the track. I made sure I have lube available so if you were okay with it I might consider using just the tip of my thumb to penetrate you.”   
“Why not just finger me a bit and then properly fuck me?”   
“Like I said, this all works easier if we go slow. I want to make sure you’re comfortable before we try to push things further and I don’t want you to rush into this because it’s intimidating and new. Plus, I have some homework for you that I think will help get you ready for actual penetration with me next time.”   
“If you really think this is the best way…”   
“I do. But if you need some more persuading I suppose I could promise you an orgasm. I know you haven’t had one in a while so is that incentive enough to go along with my plan?”   
You pretended to think it over, not wanting to seem too desperate, but he was right when he said it had been a while – since before last week’s lesson – and while you mostly considered orgasms as sleep aides (especially the self-created kind), you were beginning to feel like you needed something more than you were currently able to provide yourself, “Even if it doesn’t help keep me horny?”   
“I suspect your natural curiosity will do a great deal for your libido. And I don’t think one little orgasm will really do that much for you.”   
“Okay, deal. But forget little, I want it to be good.”

***

Roger led you out of the office and into his bedroom before he touched you, his hand resting on your arm as he tilted your chin up so he could kiss you. You sighed against his lips as he pulled you in close. Monday was fast becoming your favourite day of the week thanks to the tutoring. Roger’s kiss alone was nearly enough to push the day well ahead of the others, though the way he touched you helped too. You felt his hand leave your arm and drift down and around to your back, the light scrape of his fingertips over your clothes silently encouraging you to press yourself closer. Your own fingers itched to rip his shirt off, to tug at the zip of your jeans, but you held back, waiting for Roger to start or to tell you what to do. He was the one in charge and you had to respect that. But Roger must have been at least as eager as you because within moments of your grasp tightening on his back he was walking backwards towards the bed, pulling you along with him. At first that’s about all it was, his hands on you, squeezing your arse, as you lay over him to keep your mouth on his. But, gradually he peeled away the layers of clothing, intensifying the excitement you felt as he grabbed and rubbed your cheeks. You’d just about forgotten the point of the exercise when you felt his finger circle your hole.   
“Woah,” you jolted a little with surprise.   
“Sorry,” Roger said, clearly trying not to laugh, “Should have warned you.”   
You batted his chest lightly with your palm, “Would have been nice.”   
He was still chuckling to himself as he gently spread your cheeks and retraced the same circle, “How does it feel?”   
You hummed and arched your back a little, pushing your arse further into his hands, “Better than I expected honestly. Tickles kind of but…In a sexy way.”   
“So I should keep going?”   
“Yes,” you nodded, gasping a little as he more firmly grasped your arse.   
“Can I do it while you ride me? Only all your squirming is making me hard and it’s been a long week,”   
“God yes.”   
Roger grinned, moving one hand behind his head as the other slipped up to your waist, “There’s condoms in the draw behind you.”   
You sat up more and looked over your shoulder at the draw, “Unless…”   
“Unless what?”   
“Unless we didn’t need one. I told you before me and Dylan didn’t use them much. I’ve got one of those contraceptive implant things,” you held out your arm to show Roger though, with the way he was peering through his glasses, you were sure he couldn’t see, “so no pregnancy, and I made sure I went and had an STI test done before I approached you about teaching me.”   
“You’ve really got no problems with me going raw?”   
“None at all. Might be more turned on by it if I’m honest. But you’re the dom here, you choose.”   
He thought it over for a moment, absentmindedly running his palm along your side, “It feels a little wrong to say this but…forget the condom. However, if in a future lesson I say condoms are necessary, you don’t argue, okay?”   
“Fair deal,”   
“Well go on then, no point waiting any longer for it.” He gave your bum two small taps to get you going and then let his hand rest against you as you got in position and began to lower yourself onto his erect member. You pressed your palms to his chest as you eased yourself lower and lower, half wanting to take him all the way immediately, no matter the discomfort of the stretch, and half wanting to go slow so you could feel every inch of his gloriously condom free cock. He waited until you were comfortably full, rolling your hips rhythmically, before he began feeling you up again, gently cupping your cheeks, framing your arse with his hands. The cupping turned to squeezing turned to groping as you settled into the swing of riding him. Suddenly he moved his right hand between you.    
“Spit,” was all he said, holding his fingers towards your chin.   
Dutifully you spat onto his waiting digits though your mouth suddenly felt much drier than you’d have liked. And then you felt it again, your cheeks being pulled apart and a single finger, wet with your saliva, running between them. It made you tense up for a moment but Roger’s voice was calm and soft, if a little husky, as he reminded you to relax. It wasn’t so hard to sink back into the unworried enjoyment of the previous moments, not when Roger was reassuring you like that, his expression of patience and tenderness magnified by his glasses. You breathed out and let your whole body loosen up again, smiling as Roger softly praised you, his finger once again tracing along your crack. He circled around your entrance as he reached it and your breath stuttered in response, a little taken aback by how good it felt. You’d believed anal would be painful or at the very least incredibly uncomfortable, which had tempered your curiosity about it. But if actual penetration felt as good as just being touched there did, then you were definitely going to enjoy it. 

Roger pressed his finger a little harder against you as he continued to play with you, never going beyond the surface but sometimes coming close. It sent a thrill through you each time he hinted at what was still to come, egging you on until you could no longer keep your pleasure in check, riding him with abandon. He encouraged it though, keeping up a stream of praise at how sexy you looked above him and how incredible it felt. There was no way you could keep back your orgasm when Roger was half begging to see it and it didn’t take long for you to reach the edge, leaning forward so his dick hit you in just the right way. The sudden shift pressed your arse back a little and before either of you had consciously decided to do it, you felt the tip of his finger press into the ring of muscle. You probably would have tensed up again at the unfamiliar intrusion had it not pushed you into your orgasm, a surprised moan falling from your lips. He left it there as you rode out your release, wiggling it a little for added stimulation as you dropped your head forward and tightened your fingers against Roger.    
“Did that feel good?” he asked as you seemed to refocus on where you were.   
You just nodded.   
“Where do you want me to finish?”   
“In me. And keep your finger in me too, please.” Your body felt more sensitive in the wake of your orgasm and you were curious as to how that would affect the feeling of having something in your arse. Carefully you began rolling your hips again, pressing yourself back onto his finger as you clenched your pussy to try and help him over the edge. Your attentions worked and moments later Roger groaned as he spilled himself inside you. It was only then he removed his hand, wiping it on the bed sheets as you leaned down to kiss him again. 

***

“Well I think that was a good first try,” Roger said once you’d both cleaned up and moved back into the study, “I take it you enjoyed it?”   
“A lot,” you nodded, “I think I’m much more excited about next time.”   
“That’s excellent to hear. Being excited will definitely help. Curiosity is a good place to start but anal is a lot more enjoyable it you’re properly interested in having it. I’m talking bite your lip when you think about it interested. And to that end, I have some homework for you.”   
“Lay it on me Professor,”   
Roger nodded once and moved to the side of the room where a filing cabinet was positioned. You’d never really paid attention to the cabinet before but seeing Roger reach into it made you equal parts nervous and excited. When he turned around he was holding a cardboard box.   
“A small present to help you,” he said as he handed it over, “a butt plug.”   
You took the box cautiously and looked over the image of the toy, black and slightly intimidating.   
“What I want is for you to try wearing it. Now, it’s a silicone toy so make sure you’re using water-based lube so it doesn’t damage it. If you need, I have some you can take.”   
“No, I have lube at home. Water based lube I mean.”   
“Good. The type of lube you use is important and the thing with anal is you can get away with using any sort of lube really. The trouble comes when you’re using toys rather than an actual penis. Normally I’d recommend oil-based lube since it tends to last the longest whereas water-based has to be reapplied a little more often. But oil-based will break down condoms and I intend to use a condom when we actually do the deed so I think getting you used to the water-based would be best. You can get a sense for how much you might need and how frequently you need to add more.”   
“Makes sense. Why do you want the condom though?”   
“You said you wouldn’t question that.”   
“I did, didn’t I?”   
“Don’t worry, I’ll go into it next time.”   
“So all you want is for me to use this plug?” you were still eyeing it warily.   
“Pretty much. It doesn’t have to be for very long, just whatever you’re comfortable with. Start small.”   
“And what if I can’t get it in?”   
“Then contact me. We can organise a time when I can help you get set up.”   
“Oh so it’s like important that I do this? I can’t just not try?”   
“I thought you said you were excited,”   
“I am. But doing this on my own feels different.”   
“There’s nothing to worry about. You’re a very capable young woman and I know you’ll be able to work out a butt plug. Doing this one thing is going to really help during next lesson. It’ll make it easier for you to adjust to the feeling of having something in that particular area as well as helping to stretch you out a bit. Plus, if you try the plug and decide you don’t like the actual sensation of having something in you like that, then we can call off the next bit and move on to something you might enjoy more. Or, if you do like it, it’ll make you even more horny when you think about me fucking your arse. And like I said, I can always help out if you need it.”   
“Okay. I’ll give it a go.”   
“Remember to go slow with it. Spend some time on foreplay to get turned on and then start just like we did today. One finger. Make sure it’s lubed up and then just touch yourself until you feel ready to get it in there. Finger yourself a bit, add a second finger if you need to, and then you can move onto the toy. In my experience it’s easier to get a plug in and out if the receiver is positioned in doggy style but everyone’s bodies are different and the angle might need to be adjusted, just play around with it and see what works. And if in doubt, add more lube. Taking it out is easy but don’t just try to yank it out straight away. Do it carefully, inch by inch.”   
“That doesn’t sound too hard,”   
“There is one other thing you might want to try. Porn. Anal porn specifically.”   
“Didn’t you say earlier than porn lies to everyone?”   
“I did and it does. A lot of anal porn is rougher than the real thing should be, especially for your first time doing it. A lot of it isn’t particularly hygienically safe with the actors switching from arse to pussy and back again. And a lot of it, like so much porn, doesn’t show women enjoying the act but focuses on how wide their hole appears after being…mistreated. But in our folder you will find a document titled _Recommendations_ that has links to some of the better anal videos I’ve come across. You don’t have to look at them if you don’t want to but watching some of it might help you feel even more aroused at the thought of it and even more excited by the prospect of doing it.”    
“I’ll keep that in mind.”   
“Alright, well, I think that’s it for the moment. Let me know tomorrow how you’ve gone with using the plug and if you need help we can organise that. Otherwise the next time I see you will probably be our next session. Does Wednesday evening suit?”   
“Yup, Wednesday sounds good.”   
“Great well we will finish going through the points on the board then and, if you want to, we can try a practical demonstration.”   
“Thank you Professor,”   
“You’re very welcome Ms Y/L/N. Oh and remember to keep masturbating without the vibrator.”   
  
It was close to 9.30 by the time you got home from Roger’s. You popped your head into your roommate, Maddy’s, bedroom to say hello, making her jump a little and pull out her airpods so she could hear you properly, and then headed for the kitchen to make a cup of tea, taking a quick detour on the way to drop your bag on your bed. Tea in hand you returned to where you’d left your belongings, pulling your laptop out in the hopes of getting some sort of work done before you went to bed. The cardboard box poked it’s head out of the bag, dislodged with the movement. With a slight hesitation you pulled it from the bag too and placed it upright in front of you, opening the laptop so the screen blocked it from view. After opening your class notes you lowered the laptop screen again and leaned forward to pick up the box.    
“Might as well have a look at it,” you reasoned.   
It was smaller than you’d expected, able to lay comfortably in the length of your hand, much less intimidating than it had appeared in its wrapper. You turned it in your palm, taking in the smooth and slender shape that tapered off at the tip, and then wrapped your hand around the base to try and get a feel for it.   
Now that you’d had a closer look, what Roger had asked certainly seemed doable. You placed it back in its box and put it aside with the intention of looking at it closer in the morning. Tuesday’s were a late start and you’d have the apartment to yourself for most of the morning so you could freely test it out then. But, try as you might to focus on anything else, you couldn’t quite ignore it. Putting your laptop aside you stared at the box. The box stared back.    
“Oh fuck it,”

***

Rolling your eyes at yourself you stood up to make sure the door was locked and began undressing, settling down on the bed again once you were naked. Pulling the laptop back in front of you, you got up the video recommendations Roger had provided, setting up your own headphones so Maddy wouldn’t overhear. At first you just watched, trying to note the positions shown, the intricacies of anal sex depicted. But, soon enough, you’d stopped treating the videos as visual sources relevant to an assignment and had settled back against the bedhead, a pillow behind you, to enjoy the show. Letting your legs spread you began touching yourself to the porn, lightly running your fingers between your legs. You still felt wet after being with Roger but that only excited you more, knowing your bio sciences professor had spent himself inside you only hours earlier. The actress on screen gave an exaggerated moan as her partner used two fingers to stretch her arsehole, and you found yourself humming in time as you let your fingers slip away from your pussy, down further. Shuffling a little deeper into the bed so you could reach better, you tried to recreate the way Roger had touched you earlier, tried to imagine it was his hands and not your own that were exploring your body. Something about visualising Roger helped you relax more and settle into the new stimulation. There was a momentary pause as you remembered the lube and had to grope around your draw for it, but you quickly fell back into what you’d been doing before the interruption, using the soft touches to spread the lube between your ass cheeks. Adding the first finger was easy. The way you were lying made it feel not dissimilar to how you would normally finger your pussy, though your arm was stretched a little further, and you found the finger slipped in quite naturally, already covered in lube. The second was a little tougher and you had to focus on keeping your breathing calm and even to help stay relaxed enough but you managed it, pausing to adjust to the new fullness, before you began to move them, slowly fucking yourself and reminding yourself not to get too loud. Roger had been right about it feeling good. Maybe not quite enough to actually get off, but the sensation was pleasurable and the excitement was only heightened by finally doing something you’d been so curious about, something so many others considered taboo. You could be a good sub if you enjoyed this kind of sex. You could happily engage in anal sex whenever Roger wanted it. Dylan. Whenever Dylan wanted it. That would make him happy. But you supposed you were getting a little ahead of yourself. Cautiously, you pulled your fingers free, noticing the way your muscles seemed to clench around them, and reached for the plug you’d been gifted. Remembering what Roger had said about it being easier if you were bent over, you shifted onto your front, pushing the pillow that had been behind you down to prop up your hips before you squirted more lube onto the toy, spreading it around until every inch of the shaft was covered. Blindly you reached behind you and pulled one cheek away from the other, your other hand tightly gripping the toy. You tried to visualise what you were doing as you slid the toy along your crack, searching for the entrance with its tip, gasping when you found it. You immediately tensed up and scolded yourself for your lapse, once again trying to control your breathing.    
“I’m doing this for Roger. Shit, Dylan. Why do I keep doing that?” you thought as you readjusted your hold on the plug and pressed harder, feeling it slowly pass into you.

You let out a relieved sigh once it was lodged in place, experimentally tightening your muscles to see how it felt. The porn you’d had open was still playing, the actress screaming her head off as an actor (with a penis longer than any penis had the right to be) held her face against a wall as he roughly impaled her. You found it hard to draw your eyes away as your fingers traced over the base of the plug and you subtly shifted your hips against the pillow. Roger hadn’t told you what to do once you’d situated the plug, other than take it out. But, after all the trouble it seemed a waste to pull it out straight away. Surely he  _ wanted _ you to wank with it. He’d reiterated the no vibe rule at the same time he’d given you a new sex toy. Did it mean what you thought it meant or had it just been coincidence? You stroked the base of the plug again before grasping it and, gently pulling it out a little only to push it back in. An appreciative hum rose to your lips though you quickly bit down on it. It felt nice when it moved. Better than when it was just sitting still. Not that the stillness was bad just…not enough you supposed. You gave another slow thrust with the toy, Roger’s voice in the back of your head reminding you that slow was better. Even the slightly awkward position you were in didn’t detract too much from the overall sensation. You gave another thrust, a little harder though still removing it gradually, and let out a happy, airy, laugh. Why had you ever been nervous about something so hot? You couldn’t help but think about what it would feel like to have Roger fucking you instead of the toy. He was bigger than it but surely that would feel even better? Especially if he held you down, if he told you what a slut you were for wanting to be fucked in the arse, if he took control of you like last time. You let your mind wander, let it wonder how it would feel to be stretched further, imagining his hands over you and his voice in your ear, as you fucked yourself. As you’d surmised earlier, it wasn’t enough to bring about an orgasm. Perhaps if you’d not already had one or if you’d spent more time getting close before you started, perhaps then you could cum from  it alone. But, as it stood at that moment, you couldn’t. But you didn’t mind so much. It was fun just exploring and you didn’t really feel you needed another. 

*** 

You brought your hand to a halt, making sure the plug was pressed into you, and sat back on your knees, laughing a little as you noticed patches over your sheet where excess lube had dripped. Perhaps you’d been a little overzealous with it but better too much than not enough you supposed. You would have to change the bedding before you could sleep though. Swinging your legs over the edge of the bed you reached for your clothes but suddenly stopped. It was impossible to resist walking towards your mirror to examine yourself, placing your hands on your hips as you swivelled from side to side, shifting on the balls of your feet, and looked at yourself over your shoulder. The plug sat comfortably, nestled tightly between your cheeks, though it did shift a little as you walked which was odd but not bad. You would definitely have to leave it in for a while. Afterall, Roger had said it would help you adjust so surely that would take some time. You could wear it while you worked. With that idea in mind you pulled your pyjamas on and stripped the bed to give it fresh covers after you’d washed your hands, settling down with your school work when it was made, only pausing to make a few notes in your files about how the plug felt before finally getting up when you were ready to call it a night. Carefully you stretched before leaning forward against the mattress to gingerly pull the plug free, adding a little more lube to help it move smoother. Tiptoeing to the bathroom you cleaned it off with hot, soapy water and then sat it on your bedside table to dry overnight, feeling much more confident about the approaching follow up lesson than you had before.


End file.
